Fall of Icon
by TheDarkLegate
Summary: <html><head></head>After getting abducted, Dante needs to find a way to save himself and his band from the clutches of Murdoc and Plastic Beach.  I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters. R&R!  Story Complete</html>
1. Where are we?

"Where am I?"

I heard the voice and opened my eyes, but everything was pitch black anyway.

"Shawn?" I called, "That you?"

"Dante! Where are you?" Shawn called back

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's black as night!" I shouted.

I heard Shawn sigh. "Any idea where we are?" he asked.

"What part of 'black as night' don't you understand?"

"You're not helping anything! Wait-I can see a little now- hold on, I think I see you."

A moment later I could barely make out the shape of Shawn standing next to me.

"Alright," he said, "We need to figure out what's what."

As if on cue, shouting was heard from a room above us.

"Oh god," Shawn muttered, "we must be in someone's basement. Dante- we've been abducted- we're going to die! We're totally going to die!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. By this point, I was able to see a bit myself. I looked around the room, then stopped when I saw the outline of what might've been a door.

"This way," I whispered, heading towards it. When I reached the object, we discovered it was, indeed, a door. I moved my hands over it, at last feeling a knob. I turned it, pushed open the door-

-and plummeted downwards. I screamed, flailing my arms in the air. I fell for what seemed like a long time to me, but when I actually landed the injuries were minor. Nonetheless, I laid on the ground, moaning.

"Who the HELL builds a door leading to a frocking ninety-foot drop?" I shouted.

"You okay?" Shawn called down.

"Do I LOOK okay?" I shouted back at him. I heard him shout a warning. I grumbled and got to me feet.

When I turned around, I saw a young girl pointing an assault rifle at me.

"Um, hi."

The girl did not reply, merely stood there, smiling. Then she swung her gun at my face, and everything went black.

"There 'e is!" a voice exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see a green-skinned man standing over me. My head throbbed.

"Where the hell-" I muttered. This room had windows, so I could actually see.

"Sorry for the little tap my cyborg gave 'ya. You'll be alright, though." The man said, "My name's Murdoc."

"Well then, Murdoc," I spat, "I suggest you tell me where the hell I am before law enforcement gets involved."

Murdoc chuckled as if that was the funniest thing he had heard all day. "We'll get to that in time, mate. For now, Cyborg's going to give you the grand tour!"

I turned around, and again, there was the girl with the gun.

"Imma have to pass here," I told Murdoc, "I think you could just let me go-"

But before I could say anything else, the girl had grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the room- she was freakishly strong!

"Have fun, you two!" Murdoc called, laughing.

Once we were down the hall, I asked the cyborg, "So then, where's the bathroom?" she said nothing, but led me to a small room and pointed to it. "Thanks very much." I told her. She nodded.

I went inside and closed the door. "Gotta get out of here-" I stammered. There was a window on the other side of the room, but I was too high up to jump down. I wouldn't be able to survive that fall. I sighed, then flushed the toilet and opened the door. Cyborg had her back turned. That was good.

I turned and ran down the hall, but a moment later I heard her running after me.

Lucky for me, I had been my high school's track star. This thing may have been a cyborg, but it would still have difficulty trying to catch up to me.

"Shit," I muttered. I realized I had no idea where I was going, so running was, at the moment, pointless. Nevertheless, I kept going. The cyborg was closing in. I smiled, and dropped myself on the ground. As planned, Cyborg wasn't able to stop running, and she tripped over me. She flew across the room and landed. She didn't get up; sparks flew from her neck, and I smiled. Teach her to smack me with a gun. I turned around and saw Murdoc standing in the hall, pointing a pistol at me.

"Welcome to Plastic Beach, mate," he hissed.


	2. Welcome to Plastic Beach

I stared at Murdoc, my heart racing.

"Put the gun down, man," I told him.

Murdoc smiled. "D' you know why you're here?" he asked.

"Well, um, no, and I really don't care. What I DO care about is my well-being. You can keep Shawn, if you let me leave. I won't tell a soul," I promised.

Murdoc laughed, "Even if you did tell anyone, they couldn't find us all the way out here. And besides, I need you, Shawn, and Rey all together."

My eyes opened wide, "Wait," I asked, "Rey's here?"

"Not yet, mate. I'm going to go find him in a little bit."

I was starting to see why I was here, after all. "Does- does this have anything to do with Icon?" I asked.

Icon was the name of my band- don't ask how we came up with it. We had been playing together for a quite a long time, since we were sophomores, I think. I was the singer, and occasional rapper, (which I'm surprisingly good at). I played a mean bagpipe, too. Shawn was on the drums. Rey played the bass. There was one more member. Her name was Sam, but she had left the band. We were looking for a replacement before we were kidnapped, actually.

Murdoc smiled. "So you aren't as dumb as you look. Yeah, this is about your band- we want you to help with a few tunes on our new album.""

"Why us?" I asked, "We aren't particularly famous or anything- we just have a few albums put out, that's all."

"Well," Murdoc explained, "I heard a song of yours on the radio recently. You sounded good. So I bought all of your albums, listened to them, and I just knew you would be perfect for the part, mate."

"And if we refuse?" I ask.

Murdoc's grin answered that question for me. I heard a noise from behind me, and turned to see Cyborg at her feet again.

"So what?" I asked. "You leave her here to watch me while you kidnap Rey?"

"We'll be taking the only means of transportation out of here," Murdoc smiled, "she doesn't need to stay here. You can't escape."

The Cyborg took a step towards me, holding out her gun. Murdoc motioned for her to put it away, and then turned back to me.

"Now then, Cyborg will escort you to your new room."

Cyborg pushed me forward. I followed her down the hall, not even attempting resistance this time. She shoved me into an actually pleasant little room. I got a nice view of the ocean from the windows, and everything was clean.

"Will Shawn be coming up?" I asked.

"No." said Cyborg.

"Oh. Um- could I maybe get something to eat, then?"

"You will eat later with Mr. Niccals."

I sighed, and sat down on the bed. Cyborg stood in the doorway, staring at me.

"Well, go on, then- don't you have to go kidnap my friend now?"

Cyborg eyed me a moment, then turned and left. I waited a moment, and then looked out of the window. I saw Murdoc and Cyborg get in a car- wait, what? A CAR? How would a car get them off the island?

I watched as Murdoc began to drive his car into the ocean. Out of nowhere, the car transformed into a submarine and dove into the water.

"How the hell…" But it didn't matter. I had to find Shawn, and find a way out. There had to be another way, Murdoc couldn't have left only one possible exit.

I was about to leave my room when I realized how tired I was. My head throbbed, and really all I wanted was to get some sleep. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, but I didn't dream. Next thing I knew Cyborg was shaking me.

"Get up." She commanded.

I got up. I didn't really want to get hit with an assault rifle again. She motioned me to follow her. I did so, but when I saw her face again I realized how familiar she looked to me.

"Say," I said, "do we know each other from somewhere?"

"No."

"Really?" I asked, "because I could swear-"

"NO."

"Alright then."

I was lead into a massive dining room, with Murdoc seated at the head of a huge marble table.

"Hello again, Dante," he said, smiling warmly.

I barely knew the man, but I could tell the smile was fake. I was good at judging people's faces.

After Icon had signed our first record deal, we were suddenly popular. Everyone acted friendly towards us, but we didn't know what it really was; we were happy, and why shouldn't we be?

We learned the hard way: a girl claiming to be one of our biggest fans had gotten Shawn to take her home one night. Next day, we found him drugged and his house robbed.

So I've learned to study people; I can tell who wants to use me, occasionally if someone's lying, or if someone's being sincere.

Murdoc was definitely up to no good.

"Hiya, Murdoc," I said.

"Why don't you come over here and sit next to me?" he asked, "Hey Cyborg? Why don't you bring 2D up here? He's been a good boy lately, why not treat him to some dinner and let him meet our guest?"

Cyborg nodded, then disappeared down the hallway.

"You'll love 2D," Murdoc told me, "he's a nice little fellow."

"So, Murdoc, what's for dinner?" I asked.

I decided to just go along with whatever Murdoc said about the album. I couldn't agree to everything, that would bring up suspicions with any normal person. No, but I had to at least play along for a little bit.

"Ah," Murdoc said, "we've got fresh lobster with a light sauce, and a light salad as the side."

"Sounds great!" I said. It really did, and I was starving anyway.

"I thought it might," Murdoc said, smiling.

A few moments later, Cyborg returned with a blue-haired man.

"Well 2D," Murdoc said, "Why don't you say hello to our guest-"

"Why don't you get that sodding whale outta' here?" 2D shouted, "It's goin' ta' eat me!"

Murdoc sighed.

"Nice to um, meet you, 2D." I said.

2D turned to me. "Oh um, hullo. How did you get here? Are you gon' be on the new album?" he asked.

"Looks like it," I said. I saw Murdoc smile. That was good.

After a brief quarrel with Murdoc, 2D sat down across from me.

"Sorry that you had to get dragged inta' this," 2D whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not your fault."

2D and I chatted for a while, to Murdoc's annoyance. 2D was nice to talk with, though, the one bit of sanity on the island I guess. After a while the lobsters and salad came. We all ate, (except Cyborg) but no one said anything. After a while, Cyborg shouted to Murdoc and pointed out of the window. He jumped up, and 2D and I followed.

I looked outside- was that- was that a pirate ship?

"Damnit!" Murdoc shouted. "Everyone downstairs!" We all followed Murdoc.

Below, Cyborg handed 2D and I guns.

"Wha- what the bloody hell is this?" 2D stammered.

"Guns!" shouted Murdoc. "Now go out and protect the island!"

"What's going on?" I asked Murdoc.

"You too! Let's go, let's go!" Murdoc shouted. Cyborg shoved 2D and I outside, but then retreated upstairs with Murdoc.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted. I tried to go back inside, but the door was locked. I turned to 2D, who had curled up into fetal position and put on some sort of clown mask.

Out of nowhere, some sort of ghoul climbed out of the water and onto shore. I stood paralyzed as it came towards me. It grinned, and held out its arms to grab me. I had been given a submachine gun, and remembering this, I fired. The ghoul dropped back into the water, dead.

I sighed relief, which was quickly ruined when a jet plane flew over head and fired at 2D and I.

"Shit!" I cried. I grabbed 2D and led him into cover. We were both panting, and I had practically crapped my pants.

"We gotta fight our way out," I told 2D, "I think that's our only option right now."

"I can't fight!" 2D wailed.

"What, and you think I can?" I snapped.

Suddenly Cyborg kicked the door open, wielding two machine guns. She shot a few planes down, then began firing at the pirate ship and its inhabitants.

I heard a noise behind me and turned. One of the pirates had snuck up from behind. Before I cold react, he swung his fist and everything went black.

When I came too, the pirates were gone. But something huge was swimming towards the island.

Murdoc was here now too, gazing at the massive shape intently.

"Russell…" he whispered.

When the shape got closer, I saw that it was, indeed, human.

"Russ?" 2D gasped.

Russell opened his mouth and a girl wearing a mask climbed out. When she took off her mask, it hit me: I knew why cyborg looked so familiar.

"N- Noodle?" I gasped.

"Dante?"


	3. HungUp

Noodle and I stared at each other for a while.

It couldn't be her- what the hell would she be doing here?

Noodle looked me over, probably asking herself the same thing. We hadn't seen each other for years- frankly I had forgotten all about her.

It was the bruise on her face the jogged my memory. It was like the one she got on the night we met; only that one was a bit smaller.

Noodle was about to say something to me when she saw Cyborg.

"What-" she gasped. Murdoc looked back and forth between the two.

"Um," he muttered, "I can explain-"

"Murdoc, man, what the hell is this?"Russell boomed. 2D had fainted dead away. All in all, I would have to say this was just a little bit awkward for everyone. But hey, I was alive! Really, that's all that mattered.

"Um, right, how 'bout we all go inside then?" Murdoc asked, "Except um, you, Russell, I'll talk to you later."

Inside, I didn't go with Murdoc and the others, but went straight to my room and lied down again. Pirates? Damn! I'd have to find Shawn and Rey soon or at least find a way to leave and go get help. If I were to stay here, odds are more pirates might come back. If they did, I'd be easy pickings.

Someone knocked on my door.

I grunted in response. The knock came again.

"What the hell do- oh, it's you, 2D."

"Um," 2D started. He seemed to be looking for the right words to say. Finally he said, "Thanks for saving me. You know, when the pirates came."

"Oh, um, no problem."

2D turned to leave, then came back, smiling, "Say! Maybe if you wanted you could come down and watch a zombie film wiff me later? I could make sum popcorn, and-"

"Er, yeah, I'll come down later!" I said, not really meaning to, "I'll just take a quick nap, alright?"

"Okay!" 2D said, "Zombie films are bettuh at nighttime, anyways." Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed, then looked out of my window again. Murdoc's car was nowhere to be seen, and I didn't have the keys anyway.

My thoughts turned to Noodle. Seriously- what was _she _doing here?

Another knock.

"Yes, 2D, what is it?" but it was Cyborg who came in. She stared me down from across the room.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Murdoc requests your presence-"

"Murdoc can go jump off a fucking cliff," I told her, "now let me get some goddamn sleep. It's been a long day."

Cyborg continued to stare me down.

"Look," I told her, "I'm not-"

She drew her gun.

"Fine, let's go." I said.

Cyborg led me down the hall. I couldn't help what happened next- one last bit of fight in me, I suppose. I turned and ran, but when Cyborg came after me I turned to face her. When she got within a good distance I swung my leg and kicked her in the face. Somehow this hurt her- she must have been damaged since the fight with the pirates. She tottered backwards, and I ripped the gun from her hands. I shot her twice in the gut- by that point I had come to my senses.

"What have I done?" I muttered. Murdoc would kill me. I turned and ran to the lift, which I took to the entrance. Outside, Russell was watching me.

"Where you goin' with that gun, boy?" he demanded.

"Erm, somewhere that isn't here." I told him.

"Oh really?" he asked. He was massive- I doubted if bullets could do anything to harm him.

"Yes, really."

"So how you expect to get off the island then, huh?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"Well," I said, "I was thinking of using my magical cupcake powers to fly out of here."

"Magic… cupcake… powers?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said, "You see, I-"

And then we heard Murdoc shout from inside.

"Well, Russ m'boy, it's been nice chatting, but I have to exit stage left now." I told him, "I'll send you guys a postcard or something. You can keep Shawn and Rey if you want."

"Who?" Russell asked, "I could have sworn I heard the lift coming down.

"Um, no one." I said. Then I turned and began running.

"Cyborg!" Murdoc shouted, "After him!"

I turned, and surely enough that thing had recovered as if nothing had happened. I fired a few shots at its feet, which slowed it down a bit.

Cyborg lunged herself forward, and latched on to me. I felt her hand twitch a little, then electricity shot through my body.

Tazer hands. Great.

I dropped down and lost consciousness, for like the fifth time that day.

_Four Years ago…_

_I got off stage, grinning at the crowd, who were clapping like mad. Shawn and Rey followed close behind. We just got done playing at a local but popular bar. The crowd had loved us. I was about to say something but Shawn interrupted me._

"_Dude," he said, pointing, "you see that girl over there?" I did; she was a tall, brunette woman wearing a fair amount of make-up. She smiled at Shawn._

"_It was the heat of the moment," I sang, teasing Shawn, "telling me what my heart meant-" _

"_Shut up!" Shawn hissed, then, "I'm telling you, she's totally into me."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Well then go to something about it while I get a drink."_

"_I intend to," Shawn said, smiling. He smoothed his hair and then went after her._

"_Man-whore," Rey said._

_I nodded, "Yep."_

_I sat out the counter and ordered two beers for Rey and I. "Coming right up." The bartender said._

"_Shit," I muttered, "I think my wallet's in the van. I'll be right back, buddy."_

"_Sure thing," the bartender said smiling._

_Outside, I fumbled with my keys when I heard a voice say, "Just leave me alone."_

_I turned. It was a man talking to a young woman. "Just get in the car," he said smiling. _

_I went back to fumbling with my keys._

"_Let go!" the girl shrieked. The man tried to pull her towards him, but she put up a good fight._

_Finally I turned and said, "Look, asshole, leave her alone. By this time I had already unlocked the van._

"_Stay out of this, bitch," the man snapped._

_I sighed, "I'm going to count to three," I said, "and If you haven't let her go by then, I'm gonna have to use my MMA training." I actually didn't have any mixed martial arts experience, but maybe he was to drunk to call the bluff._

_Then the man pushed the girl. She hit her face on his car and cried out. Then he came towards me._

_Shit, I thought, shit, shit shit shit-_

"_Wake up." Murdoc ordered._

I woke up, the memory already fading. I felt funny- like I was suspended in midair. I looked around and saw I _was_ suspended in midair, tied by a rope to some sort of huge flag pole.

"You're in a bit of trouble," Murdoc growled.

"It would appear so," I agreed.

"You're going to stay here," Murdoc said, "until I'm too drunk to remember what this was all about. All right mate?"

"Sure." I said. Oh well. At least it was a warm night.

Murdoc smiled and went inside, Cyborg standing guard.

"Sorry about shooting you," I told her, "nothing personal, you see. Strictly business."

Of course, she had no idea what movie I was quoting and instead gave me a blank look.

"So, um- how's life?" I asked. Cyborg just stared back at me.

I sighed, and looked out at the ocean. Well, at least I would finally get some sleep.


	4. Whoppee, I'm Haunted

"Hey there, Dante," called a voice.

It was around five in the morning. I had woken up several hours earlier, and had since amused myself by swinging on the rope I was tied to. It was still curiously warm out, and even Cyborg had fallen asleep.

"Um," I said, not recognizing the voice, "hi."

I managed to swing myself around, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Odd," I murmured. When I returned to my original position, I saw a man standing in front of me that was a weird blue tinge. I'm not talking about his hair- it wasn't 2D- but the man himself was blue and…. No… he couldn't be see-through, could he?

Yes, he did look a little transparent. I would have gotten a closer look but as quick as he appeared he vanished.

Well, my reaction to this was actually somewhat calm. I had been exposed to lots of insane things in the past 24 hours. Guys with blue hair, a cyborg, an island made of plastic, a man who was almost as big as the island itself, ghoul pirates, and I'm sure I could go on. For the sake of my own mental health, however, I'm going to stop there.

I shut my eyes tightly, and tried to go to sleep.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, than the voice said, "Check under Murdoc's bed, man," and then the hand was lifted and everything went quiet.

Check under Murdoc's bed? I wasn't sure that was necessarily something I wanted to do. Besides, I had no idea what I would find under there- it could be anything. Maybe a way out, or maybe a trap set up by Murdoc himself.

I thought for a while, then fell asleep again.

When I awoke the next time, Cyborg was untying me from the pole.

"Breakfast," she commanded, "now."

I walked downstairs into the dining room and sat at the marble table. I ran a hand through my hair and yawned. 2D was already sitting at the table.

"Morning," he said brightly.

Murdoc came in, wearing only boxers and carrying a near empty bottle of rum in one hand.

"Mornin', Murdoc!" 2D exclaimed.

"SHUDYERFACE!" Murdoc shouted, throwing the whiskey bottle at 2D. 2D and I both ducked, and the bottle shattered on the wall.

Murdoc seated himself at the table and started to mumble something about rainbow colored ducks. At least, I _think_ that's what he was saying. I couldn't really tell all that great.

I waited for breakfast to arrive, but after an hour or so I couldn't stand anymore of Murdoc's grumbling, so I excused myself.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, Cyborg can get me when it's all ready," I told everyone. But Murdoc had already fallen asleep, and 2D wasn't really paying attention, so I just shrugged my shoulders and left anyway.

I had just gotten into the lift when it happened. I lost control of my body, and my hand reached forward and pushed the button to the master bedroom.

The lift began to move, and I regained control. I panted heavily, trying to piece together what was happening.

"Check under the bed," said the same voice I heard earlier in the morning.

"Go to hell," I replied.

Great, now I was hearing things. Peachy. Just fucking peachy. Or maybe I was haunted. Who could know?

_Four Years ago…_

_The man charged. Lucky for me, the van doors were open. I pulled out a bass guitar (Rey was going to murder me) and swung it. The bass guitar made impact with the man's lower kneecaps, and he fell to the ground howling in pain._

_By this time, people had begun to gather in the parking lot, Shawn and Rey included._

"_Dude, what's going on?" asked Shawn._

"_Small fight ,no biggie-"_

"_Is that MY bass guitar?" Rey growled._

"_No," I said, putting it back in the van._

"_BITCH!" shouted the man, now getting to his feet._

_Rey looked at him, grabbed him by the shirt, and lifted him into the air. The man didn't have time to open his mouth before Rey threw him across the parking lot. _

_Rey turned back to me._

"_So what is this about, exactly?" he asked._

"_He was… helping me." Said a voice. The girl who the man was tormenting now appeared beside me._

"_I owe you my gratitude," she said, bowing to me._

"_Um, that's great, but really I'd just like to go get my beer now-"_

_The girl's name turned out to be Noodle. She was incredibly intelligent, but wouldn't let me buy her a drink. (I wasn't trying to make a move or anything- but what fun was it when you were the only one drinking?) By the end of the night, she had actually gotten on stage and played a song with us- she was almost a better guitarist then me. _

_Next day, we forgot all about Noodle._

"Fine," I murmured, "I'll check under the bed. Leave me alone now, will 'ya?" I had been talking with the voice for half an hour now. It was extremely annoying- it would just tell me to look under Murdoc's bed, but wouldn't say why. It was really quite rude; popping in every so often to give me commands.

Here, I'll give you an example of our conversation:

_Check under the bed._

_Fuck you._

_It's under the bed, dawg…_

_No, seriously. Fuck you._

_Check under the bed, I'm tellin' 'ya!_

_And I'm telling you to go to hell._

_It's under the-_

_Will you shut the hell up?_

On occasion I would see a figure along with the voice. Only for a split second- all I really got a glimpse of was a gold necklace and a hat. So I really was being haunted. Yippee.

When I finally got into Murdoc's room, I jolted over to his bed. I crouched down, and looked under it. Nothing.

"You happy now?" I asked.

I was about to stand up again when I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I reached around and picked up a key.

The dining room was empty, except for 2D just getting up from his chair.

"Hullo Dante," he said, "sorry, you missed breakfast."

"That's alright," I said, "but um, could I ask a favor?"

"Favor?" asked 2d, "sure, bud."

Bud? Since when were me and this blue-haired, weird-eyed creep friends?

"Um, could you maybe keep an eye out for any weird locks?" I asked, "Murdoc's taken something valuable of mine, so I was gonna try and find it myself."

"Wass' he taken of yours?" asked 2D.

"It's a surprise," I replied.

"Really? What sort of surprise?"

"The surprising kind. So if you see, or already know about a hiding place Murdoc's got, could you please let me know?" I asked

"Sure! Say, you wanna watch that zombie movie tonight?"

"Sure," I said, then mentally slapped myself. But I felt kind of bad- I figured I would just go along with 2D and try to be friendly.

Normally, I don't care about other people. Gotta look out for number one: me. Though, on occasion, I'll do something nice for someone out of pity.

"Well, I gotta get going. Laters."

"Latuh Dante."

Then I set off to find Noodle.


	5. Hostages

The lift stopped and let me out into the study. I got out and looked around, then stopped when I saw Murdoc's desk- a large squid was sitting on it.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. I walked over to the squid, which regarded my presence coolly.

"What's a squid doing on a desk?" I asked.

In response, the squid spit a stream of ink into my eyes.

"ARGH!" I screamed, falling backwards into a bookshelf. I felt my elbow slam into something, and then the bookcase slid out from behind me. I stumbled back, and plummeted down a flight of stairs.

I managed to catch onto the railing, if I hadn't I would have gone on falling for god knows how long.

"Well," I said, "I think I found Murdoc's hiding place."

After I climbed back up the stairs, I had to shove the bookshelf back into place. It was surprisingly light, but it was still easier said than done.

"Now, what was I doing? Oh, right, Noodle." I turned and heard footsteps coming down the hall. Before I could hide, Murdoc entered the room, now sober.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Looking for something to read," I said.

"No, no, no!" Murdoc shouted, "You can read latuh! We have to work out the details of the new album, first!"

Shit. I had forgotten about the album.

"Well, I'm just trying to get a feel of what the island is like," I told him, "you know, get in touch with my surroundings. I'll need to speak with whoever's working on the album, and more importantly, be allowed to room the island a bit more."

Murdoc glared me down. "You c'n talk to whoever you please," he said, "but you can't go anywhere anymore without my say-so. Or without Cyborg watchn' you."

"I dunno," I said, "if I can't flow free, the music won't flow free."

Murdoc looked like he wanted to kill me. His face turned a violent red, and he gave me a look that said, "I'm going to strangle you."

"Fine," Murdoc spat "do whatevuh ya' goddamn want. I don' care. Just make sure you have something by dinner, then."

"Alright," I said, "Well, I'll start by talking with 2D and Noodle. Then I'll need to talk with Shawn and Rey, because-"

At this, Murdoc just barked laughter. "2D and Noodle fine, but you ain' seein' those two. They ain' gonna be on the album."

I was genuinely surprised. "Then- why are they here?"

Murdoc smiled. "If you try to escape again, maybe you'll find out."

My blood ran cold.

I received his message loud and clear.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, "that bastard. That _fucking_ asshole. I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna-"

I saw Cyborg across the hall from where I was walking. Again, the same blank stare. I took a deep breath.

"And how are you today?"

Nothing.

"Seen any good movies?"

She just kept staring.

"Alright then, be that way, you little shit." I normally didn't resort to name calling, but since I found out the only two people I could even remotely consider friends are being held hostage, I'd say it was appropriate.

"I'm fine."

I spun around. Cyborg had not moved one bit, but I knew it was her who had spoken.

"That's… that's good!" I said.

"Yes. I go, see now." She said.

"Yes. You do that." I told her, and then I turned and proceeded down the hall again.

I knocked on the door which I was sure belonged to Noodle, but there was no answer. I knocked again. Still nothing. I sighed and turned to go when Noodle called out, "Who is it?"

" It's Dante," I said, "I need to speak with you-"

The door had opened before I finished my sentence, and Noodle pulled me inside. She closed and latched the door behind us. After a moment of glaring at me, she hissed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.

Noodle's glare intensified.

"Fine," I said, "I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" noodle asked.

"Yeah, by Murdoc. Your turn- why are you here?"

"Murdoc, 2D, Russell and I are all in a band together-"

I cut her off, "So you came to work on the new album?"

"New album?" she asked me, "What new album?"

Oh, you know, the one that might get my band killed if I don't help with it, I thought.

"Not sure, that's why I was brought here. You'd have to ask Murdoc about it, I guess," I told her.

Noodle began to speak very quickly and angrily in Japanese. I looked on, not understand a word.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but you must leave. We will talk later. Right now I need to speak with Murdoc."

"Alright," I said, nodding, "catch you later." I left her room, then took the lift down and went outside. I walked the beach for a little while, before I decided to talk with Russell. When I approached him, he was gazing out at the ocean.

"Um," I said, "how are you?"

"Jus' fine." He said, not turning to look at me.

"Oh, alright. Could I maybe… get you something?"

"I won't do it," Russell said flatly.

"'Scuse me?"

"You're tryin' to get all friendly so I'll take you off the island, ain't you? Well I'm not doin' it," Russell said.

"I wasn't-" but I stopped. I was. "Catch you later." I turned and went inside.

I leaned against the wall, fighting back tears. I lost. When they came, it was sort of a relief, but I hated myself even more for it.

I didn't really have friends- I had my band… but I was willing to let them die for me to escape. I would have gladly just left them to die, then went back to the USA and boozed it up for the next couple weeks. When I was done, I could finally get to work on that solo album I had been planning-

"_Shut up!_" I said. The anger I felt towards myself was unbearable. At last I just collapsed in the hallway and ran my hands through my hair. Fuck. I had to get it together- not even two days on this piece of shit island and I was already losing my mind. Had to… keep it together, somehow. But what could I do? Work on the album, and then just trust Murdoc would let me go?

Yes. It looked like that was my only real option.

I had to work on the album- and pray Murdoc would let us leave after we were done.

But now, I think I would just watch the movie with 2D, after all.


	6. Movie Night at 2D's

I knocked on 2D's door. He was looking rather glum when he first pened it, but his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Oh! Hullo! You 'ere fo' the movie, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "hope you don't mind."

"Course not! C'mon in, then! Here, you pick out a movie and I'll get some snacks!" With that, he ran off excitedly.

I looked through the movies- not a bad collection, overall. He had all the basic zombie movies, (Dawn of The Dead, Night of the Living Dead, Evil Dead,) and lot's others. He had a few comedy movies, also. I plucked evil dead off the rack. It wasn't my favorite horror film, but it was definitely up there. My favorite would have to be The Exorcist, I guess.

2D returned with two huge bowls of popcorn.

"Here ya' go!" he said, "Oh, I know! I'll call Noodle down!"

"Sure thing!" I said, "Hey, do you have a bathroom down here?"

"Yeah, it's over- THE WHALE!" 2D shrieked pointing over at the wall. He was pointing at a window, but all you could see through it was a massive eye.

Wait… if it was a whale… then 2D's room had to be underwater! I stored this bit of information away in my brain, then turned back to 2D.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"THE WHALE! IT'S GONNA EAT ME BLUD!"

I walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

Gradually, 2D returned to normal. Or, at least as normal as this hell-hole allowed.

"Um, right, I'll get Noodle." He said.

"Bathroom?" I reminded him.

"Oh! Right, right, right. It's just through that door."

"Thanks," I told him.

I turned on the bathroom sink, and splashed cold water on my face. I was still a little messed up from the breakdown I had a few minutes ago, so I just wanted a minute or two to relax.

I heard laughing.

"No," I moaned, "not now-"

Then I fainted.

I woke up on the beach

"What?" I asked out loud. I saw a figure standing on the entrance, beckoning to me. I looked first at him, then out to the ocean. That's when I noticed something: the water wasn't moving a bit.

Time was frozen.

I followed the figure inside, but he disappeared before I got too close.

"Upstairs!" the ghost called.

"You're really pissing me off!" I called. Nonetheless, I went upstairs.

"Try Mudz' room!" the ghost called again.

I rolled my eyes, but I followed his orders. I wasn't sure what to expect, but there's no way I could've expected what I saw.

Standing over Murdoc's bed was a tall, cloaked figure wearing a gas mask. It was a good time was frozen, I wasn't sure I wanted to meet this guy if he could move. Then again, it could've been Murdoc playing dress up.

"D's room!" called the voice.

I stared at the figure a moment or two longer, and then went into the lift.

2D's room was totally empty. I was about to leave, but then I decided to go into the bathroom. That's where I had passed out, so I figured maybe I could jump into my body or something.

"Shit!" I shouted when I opened the bathroom. Inside was another cloaked figure lying on the ground, but it wasn't wearing a gas mask, so I could see its face clearly. It was some sort of lizard. It just lied on the ground, staring up at me. Then its mouth began to grin. The lizard thing got on its feet, and stared me in the eyes. It held out its hand to me, gesturing for me to shake it.

I backed up a few steps. It lowered its hand, then walked forward.

"Get away-" I told it, "get away!"

I was now backed into the wall. The monster stopped in front of me. It looked me over, the broke out into a bigger grin. It patted my head, then left the bathroom.

"Mate?" 2D asked, shaking me, "You okay? Hello? You alright?"

I wanted to answer him, I truly did. But I couldn't. I couldn't move.

"I'm here 2D," called Noodle. I heard her come in, then she let out a little yip and said, "2D! What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Get Cyborg or something! Anyone! He might be dying!" 2D said, panicked.

Wake up, I told myself, wake up… C'mon! I continued to try and move, but it was no good. Maybe I was dead. That seemed logical. Died from shock.

Although I will say I always imagined going out a bit more glamorous. Like, a car chase or something. I don't know.

Then I felt cold water pour all over my face. I was going to kill who ever had done that if I ever woke up.

I felt myself drift off. No, I thought, don't go to sleep.

Don't go to sleep...


	7. Sushi!

"We'll have to dump his body," Murdoc said, "That's the only option."

Was I hearing this right? They were just going to DUMP me? I was still alive! At least, I thought I was. I myself wasn't really sure at this point.

"But e' might still be alive, Murdoc!" 2D argued.

"Go dump him, Cyborg," he said, paying no attention to 2D, "then go down and do the same with the other two blokes."

Lovely. We were all going to die unless I found a way to wake up. I wasn't really sure how to go about doing so, but I needed to figure out quick.

Then I felt Cyborg pick me up and sling me over her shoulder. Too late.

Wait a second- I could still feel things that were happening to me- that meant I couldn't be dead! At least I thought so. Again, I wasn't sure.

I used all of my focus to try and move. I concentrated as hard as I could on moving.

C'mon, I thought, c'mon… c'mon…

Then I moved my right arm a bit. Cyborg was so surprised she dropped me on the ground.

Yes! I'm alive! You know I'm alive, now!

Instead of telling everyone, however, she lifted me back up and continued walking in the same direction.

You little shit! I thought, I'll totally kill you!

I concentrated harder. I opened my eyes, but I still couldn't talk.

"Neeeeed some help?" asked the ghost voice.

"You were the one who did this to me! Put me back to normal-"

Cyborg dropped me again, and I realized I had been actually shouting. I tried, and was able to get to my feet. I was back to normal!

"I can move again!" I shouted happily. I hugged Cyborg. "Now my body won't have to be dumped in the ocean! Hell yes!"

Cyborg stood staring at me, then walked nonchalantly away.

I strode back up to Murdoc's room, and knocked on the door.

"Who 's that, then?" he asked.

"Me," I replied.

He swung opened the door, and eyed me over.

"Oh! Um, 'ello there, Dante. I thought Cyborg was taking you to the, um, medical center?" he asked.

"Yes, well, I'm fine now," I told him.

"I… see that," he said, "look, I um, have to go do something, now. Why don't you go help out Noodle in the kitchen?"

I shrugged. Why not?

"Sure thing, Mudsy," I said, then turned and went back downstairs.

In the kitchen, Noodle had some rice being cooked.

"I wanted to make sushi," she began, "but we don't have any more fish."

I smiled, and picked up a large butchers knife.

"Leave that to me," I told her.

When I returned with a huge squid, Noodle asked me in awe where I had gotten it.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged.

She set off to cooking, so I went to go find 2D. He was the only other person I could really talk to on the island.

When I entered his room, I couldn't see 2D. I walked in and looked around, puzzled.

"2D?" I asked.

"Down here?" came a whisper.

I turned and saw 2D hiding under his bed. "It's the whale!" he told me, "It won't go away!"

I sighed, walked over to his window, and closed the curtains. Why he didn't just board them shut or something, I didn't know.

"It's gone," I told 2D.

"Oh, really? Thanks so much!" he said, getting out from under his bed, "I really hate tha' ding."

"Right," I said, "So um, what's up?"

"Well," he said, "I was juss 'bout to watch a movie. You wanna watch it wiff me? It's really good!"

I thought about it. "Alright," I said.

2D smiled, then popped a disk into his television.

It actually turned out to be a pretty good movie. It was just a generic zombie film, but still very well done.

When it was over, 2D was about to get another movie before Cyborg called us for dinner.

W headed upstairs and sat down at the table. Noodle put plates of sushi in front of us.

Murdoc came to the table a few minutes after we began eating, drunk out of his mind.

"Wot's 'dis?" he asked.

"Squid sushi!" 2D said, "It's quite good! Noodle made it!"

"And where," Murdoc asked, "did ya' get the squid?"

"Well," I said, "that was great, Noodle, but I think I'm gonna go for a walk before it gets any later."

Outside, I yawned and stretched my arms. It was sunset, and the reflection of sunlight off the water would have been pretty, had it been anywhere else in the world. I sat down on a rock and gazed out at the ocean. It was only my second night here, but it felt like forever.

I needed to find a way out of here, a way that wouldn't get Shawn or Rey killed. Right now, all I had was a key, and I didn't even know what it unlocked.

I sat looking at the ocean for what must've been an hour, before a slight breeze picked up. I shivered and went back inside.

It turns out my room had a working shower, which was a relief. I showered, then saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on my bed. I shrugged, got changed, and went into the kitchen. I was feeling a bit hungry, so I looked for a snack.

My face lit up when I opened a cabinet.

"Gummy bears!" I said, "Sweet!"

I took the bag, then went back up to my room. When I was done eating, I went back in to the bathroom and found a spare toothbrush. It seemed like Murdoc may have actually been somewhat sympathetic towards me. At least I had a good room. A TV might have been nice, but whatever.

I lied down on my bed, and was asleep moments later.


	8. The Whale

I woke up in a surprisingly good mood, as if sleep had somehow changed my entire perspective on life. Well, I can tell you it hadn't, but I was still in a good mood anyhow. I took a shower, got dressed, and nearly whistled on my way to breakfast. As I crossed my room, I noticed a note on my door. I plucked it off and read it.

_Dante-_

_Cyborg and I have taken Russ out to go handle some business. We'll be back later tonight._

_ Sir Murdoc Niccals_

_P.s._

_Don't forget to feed 2D._

Don't forget to feed 2D? What, was he a fucking dog? Oh well.

I made myself breakfast, which really was only a small bowl of cereal. I was never really hungry when I first woke up. I had nothing better to do, so I went up to Murdoc's study. I examined his assorted items throughout the room, then wandered over to his bookcase. I wonder if I could figure out how to open it again? I was curious to see what was down there.

After a good hour and a half of fiddling with the bookcase, I decided to give it up and try another day. I went back downstairs, then headed outside. I was bored out of my skull. There was barely anything to do here! I sighed, sat down on the beach, and started skipping stones.

"What're you doing?" asked Noodle.

I spun around, a little startled. I hadn't heard her approaching.

"Oh, just skipping some stones." I replied.

"Oh," she said, sitting down next to me. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry you got dragged here. Murdoc can be…"

"A total asshole?" I asked.

She smiled slightly.

"Seriously," I told her, "you should see the note he left me this morning. Hold on- I think I have it." I pull it out of my pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to her. She read it and started laughing.

"Poor 2D," I said, "what's his deal, anyway?"

"He and Murdoc go way back," Noodle said, "but Mudz can be very hard on 2D sometimes."

No shit, I thought.

"What about you?" I asked, "How did you get mixed up in this?"

She shifted uncomfortably, and I could tell by the look on her face it was a sore subject. I shrugged.

"So what are we supposed to do for entertainment here? Other than watch zombie movies with 2D, I mean."  
>"Oh, he has you watching those terrible things with him already, does he?" Noodle asked, smiling again.<p>

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah," I said, "and what do you mean horrible? Zombie movies are great!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, let's go inside."

I followed her in, when I heard a loud crash outside. Noodle let out a little shriek, and I ran out to see what it was.

The whale! It had propped it's head on the beach, and sat glaring me down.

"What's going on?" Noodle asked.

"Um," I stammered, "I do believe I'm being stared down by a whale."

"Don't be a fool!" she snapped, them came outside and saw for herself.

"Um, that's about six months worth of sushi, but I'm not gonna be the one to-"

As if it under stood me, the whale let out a gust of water, then turned and dove back into the ocean.

I remembered 2D was afraid of whales and said, "We better go make sure 2D's okay."

Noodle agreed and we both made our way downstairs.

"2D?" I called, knocking on his door, "You alright?"

No answer. I shrugged at Noodle, then opened the door.

2D was curled up in the corner, shaking uncontrollably.

"You ok?" I asked. No answer.

"2D?"  
>I asked again. I shrugged and went into the bathroom. I filled a cup up with cold water, then walked over to 2D and dumped it on his head, which seemed to snap him out of it.<p>

"Wot? Who's dat?" he asked, "Why'm I all wet den?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I came in here, and you were lying on the ground soaked with water."

"I was?" 2D asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "it was the weirdest thing!" Noodle giggled.

"That is kinda weird," 2D agreed.

"Anyway," I said, "Murdoc and that god-awful Cyborg are gone for the day. Why don't we all play a game or something?"

"Game?" 2D asked.

"Sure, why not? Maybe poker, if we could find cards."

"Oh!" 2D exclaimed, "I've got some of those!" He jumped out of bed and disappeared into his closet, then returned with a deck of playing cards. "Here you go," he said, handing them to me.

"Alright," I said smiling, "I'll deal."

We played five card for a couple of hours. I won most of the time, the only other winner being Noodle. 2D wasn't very good at poker; his face was too easy to read. After we were done with that, we went upstairs and made sandwiches for lunch. It was around noon at that point, so we decided to go outside for a little while.

"So um," 2D said, "what now?" I thought for a moment, then slapped 2D on the shoulder.

"TAG!" I shouted, then took off running.

"Wot?" 2D asked, looking mystified. He looked to Noodle for help, but she started running also.

"Wait up!" he called, then started running after us.

We ran down the beach a good distance, but then the goddamn whale popped its tail out of the water and damn near gave 2D a heart attack.

2D froze when he saw the whale, then lowered himself to the ground and got into fetal position. I sighed.

"Go bring him inside," I told Noodle. She did as instructed, and I remained out, gazing at the whale. I could already tell it was going to be a problem.

"Excuse me?" I called. I couldn't believe it. I was trying to talk to a whale.

I was about to go inside, when I saw the whale swim toward me. It stopped a few feet from the beach, then lifted up its head like before and stared at me.

"Um, hi," I said, "Do you think maybe you could leave my friend alone? I mean, what has he done to you?"

The whale kept staring.

Well, what did it want me to say? I've never talked with a whale before, or really any animal that could understand me.

"Um, if you leave him alone, I won't sell you to fisherman," I said.

The whale kept staring. I tried to stare back, but it was hard! The damn thing was really creepy!

I remained there, continuing our little stare down for a few minutes when Noodle came out. She stood behind me, then started yelling at the whale in Japanese. The whale actually looked frightened. It turned quickly, went back into the water, and swam away.

"What did you say to it?" I asked her.

Noodle only smiled.


	9. Murdoc's Deal

I stood on Russell's head, watching the boat approach.

"Master?" Cyborg asked.

"Wot the ruddy hell do you want?" I snapped.

"Easy there, Mudz," Russell said to me.

I growled, and then spat into the water.

"I'm sorry, Cyborg," I sneered, "what do you want?"

"Shall I have my guns ready?" she asked me.

Twit. I told her this would be a business meeting, not another goddamn shootout.

"No." I told her.

At last, the boat arrived. I managed to climb off of Russell and on to the bow.

I faced the boogieman and smiled.

"I got 'im at the island ready for you," I assured him.

He kept staring.

"You cn' have 'im, but only if we can adjust our prior terms of agreement first," I said.

The boogieman nodded.

"You take his soul, not mine," I said, "in addition to that; I want you to never contact me again."

The boogieman nodded again, then held out his hand. I shook it.

I turned to go, then the boogieman whispered under his breath, "Four months, Murdoc. Then I come for what is mine."

I grinned and nodded. That would be more than enough time to get a few songs done on the album.

"Deal," I said, then climbed back onto Russell's head.

The Boogieman continued to stare even when we were out of sight; I could feel his gaze in our direction, never faltering. Christ, I wanted a rum.

"Is he alright?" I asked Noodle.

She spun around, startled.

"Oh, Dante," she said.

"Duh, who were you expecting, the boogieman?" I teased.

She smiled a little, "2D's doing better, we just need to give him some time, I think."

"You would think he's had a hard attack," I said, looking 2D over.

"He probably did," Noodle said solemnly, "he's very afraid of whales."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

Noodle shrugged. "No one really knows," she told me.

I felt really bad for 2D, which kind of surprised me. I wanted to go out and get rid of the whale, but I wasn't sure how. Oh well; I'm sure I could find a way eventually. Right now, I needed something else to do.

Let me tell you something else about me; I can't just sit around doing nothing. I'll freak out. At the moment, I was freaking out. I was bored out of my skull!

"Hey," I said to Noodle, "would you mind if I walked around a bit? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I couldn't stop you," she said, then turned back to 2D.

"Alright, well, later, then." I said, leaving the room.

"ARGH!" I let out a cry and charged at the bookcase. I don't know what I was expecting, but I can tell you all that happened was I ended up with a large bruise on my shoulder and assorted books falling on my head.

I moaned a little, and then got back up. I put the books away so Murdoc wouldn't get suspicious. I thought about charging again, but decided it would be better not to. Noodle might hear me downstairs, and I couldn't trust that she was on my side. I knew _2D_ was; Noodle had said herself he and Murdoc didn't always get on well. Besides, he seemed to think we were friends, which we totally weren't.

Because I didn't want or need friends. Never have, never will.

See, when it comes down to it, people are just scum. They won't think twice about hurting or using you, have no problems getting close to you, and then throwing you away like you were garbage. Because that's all you are to someone else, a piece of garbage floating around in a polluted lake-

Sorry about that. I tend to get carried away when I'm bored, I believe I've said that. Yes, I was just a little bored, ha-ha. That was all.

I jogged downstairs into 2D's room. I figured I would watch a movie. I went through his DVD's, then plucked out a favorite of mine: Silence of the Lambs. I loved this movie!

A few hours later, I put Silence of the Lambs away, then went back upstairs to find 2D and Noodle joking together.

"How long have you been up?" I asked 2D.

"A few minutes," he told me, smiling.

"Feeling better?" I asked him.

"Much better, thanks," he said, "although I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight, what with that whale."

"You could take my room," I offered, "and I'll take yours for the night. If it'll make you feel better."

"Really?" he asked, "That'd be great!"

"Yeah," I said, "no problem."

"Okay den. Well, I don't dink Cyborg'll be back to cook tonight, so why don't I go make dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay den!" 2D said, then walked into the kitchen, humming under his breath.

"That was nice of you," Noodle said once 2D was gone.

"Hm? Oh. Well, I felt bad for the little guy," I said.

"Little guy?" Noodle asked, "He's older than you by like, ten years!"

I shrugged, "whatever."

Noodle giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

2D had done a very good job with dinner: steak and mashed potatoes.

"So what have you been up to, Noodle?" 2D asked, "We were really worried, with you being gone all that time."

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Noodle said.

"You sure?" 2D asked, looking concerned.

"Yes," Noodle said, though her face told me she wasn't sure.

There was an awkward silence after that which I couldn't stand, so I said, "You know what's interesting? There are only fourteen domestic cat related fatalities a year, on average."

2D and Noodle both looked at me, then to each other, and started laughing.

It was the most random thing I could think of to break the tension, and it worked.

After that, conversation was easier, and we were all talking and joking for hours.

It… it felt like a real family.

Author's Note:

Before I forget! Make sure you log on next Friday, because I have a Friday the thirteenth special underway, with two special Guest stars! It'll totally J-ROK your world! (Yes, that just happened.) Also, thanks a lot for the supportive reviews! I'll try to keep on top of them from now on, but one does get busy. Keep reading!


	10. Mr Kitty

I sat in 2D's bed, unable to sleep. I'm not sure what it was; maybe the fact I was under water, or more likely it was the goddamn whale. Now I had been down here with it for a few hours, I could see why 2D was afraid of the thing. It was creepy as hell, floating there, staring.

Around midnight I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled on sweatpants and left 2D's room.

I wandered the halls for a while, not really sure where I was going. I finally decided on going to the study to find something to read. When I got up there, I saw a door labeled: "STUDIO". I shrugged, then entered the room.

It was a complete mess; garbage everywhere, wires snaked all over the floor, various equipment shoved here and there. I glanced around, then spotted an electric guitar just shoved into a corner.

I walked over and picked it up. Who the hell throws a guitar as nice as this in the corner? Probably Murdoc. I resolved to give him a stern talking to when he got back from whatever it was he was doing.

I was about to put the guitar away, but something wouldn't let me. I held it out, then strummed a single note. It was out of tune, which I fixed. I strummed a few more notes- I couldn't stop it.

Soon I found myself playing one of the songs I had written. It sounded strange, being played here- but good at the same time.

I put all my effort into playing, as if I would be teleported home if I did it well enough.

When I was done, I smiled and laid the guitar down.

"That was good," said Noodle.

I spun around, startled.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"Me neither," I murmured.

She frowned, as if my response had displeased her. She turned and wandered out into the hall.

"Hm. Weird," I said.

But then suddenly I _was_ very tired. I yawned, stretched, and sat down on a nearby chair, just to close my eyes for a few minutes.

When I opened them again, it was morning, and a purple cat was staring at me from across the room.

"Hello, Mr. Kitty," I greeted it.

Wait! That cat is purple! I thought.

It took a step towards me. I rose up out of the chair and backed away.

"Nice kitty," I said.

It took a step forward, and I screamed.

"_Oh god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh god! AHHHH! Agh!"_ I had to have been screaming for quite some time, because I soon saw Cyborg, Murdoc, 2D, and Noodle gathered together.

I looked down at my feet, where the cat sat, licking its paw. I looked back at Murdoc and the others.

"Vocal exercises," I said smiling, "for the album."

Murdoc grunted, then turned and left the room with Cyborg following. 2D and Noodle remained.

"You want to tell us what that was about?" she demanded.

I gestured to the cat standing at my feet.

Noodle's eyes lit up.

"Awwww!" she gushed, picking it up and coddling it.

"Careful!" I shouted, "That thing fucking rushed me!"

Noodle shot me a look, then went back to the cat.

2D was now standing beside me.

"Afraid of a cat?" he chuckled.

"No…." I muttered.

2D smiled and shook his head.

"C'mon then," he said, "let's get some lunch."

Downstairs, 2D and I were eating sandwiches when Murdoc barged in.

"Alright then," he shouted, "where's my squid gone?"

"Squid?" I asked.

"Yes," He growled, "squid, you twit. The one on the desk in the study."

"Funny," I said, "I never saw a squid up there before."

Murdoc turned to 2D.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Wot?" asked 2D through a mouth full of sandwich.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, growled, then stormed out of the room.

I snickered.

"You know where it is, then?" 2D asked me.

"Remember that sushi the other night?" I replied.

2D laughed.

Noodle walked in, still holding the cat. I greeted her, but she paid me no attention. But guess what? The cat smiled at me. It was a sort of, "I win, bitch," kind of smile. The cat and I stared at each other for a few minutes, before Noodle started yelling at me for hassling the damn thing.

When _she_ was done yelling, Murdoc came in and started to yell at 2D for something. I excused myself and went outside to the beach.

Russell was outside, stuffing his face with some fish.

"Hey Russell," I said, sitting down next to him. He mumbled something in reply.

"So, where were you guys yesterday?" I asked.

He did not reply.

"Um, okay then. So how are you?"

"Fine," he said.

"That's good," I said, "so uh, seen any good movies lately?"

Russell sighed, and I took that as a cue to leave, which I did. I walked inside, then took the lift upstairs. I entered the dining room, where Noodle was still holding the cat. I sighed, then took the lift down to 2D's room.

I knocked, and he let me in.

"So, what movie do you want to wotch?" he asked.

"Do you have the Highlander?" I asked. I'm not sure how that came to mind. But whatever. It was an awesome movie anyway.

"Um, let's see… oh! Yea, I do!" he said, pulling out the DVD.

"Sweet," I said, "let's watch."

POV: Cat

I scanned the room. Dante was nowhere in sight, and this annoying girl refused to put me down. Perhaps things were not going to happen as smoothly as I had anticipated.

I squirmed in the girl's arms, but she had an iron grip on me. Damn!

I had to find Dante quickly, else he would be in serious trouble.

I was the only thing standing between him and the Boogieman.


	11. Beatdown

I yawned and glanced over at the cat, which had been glaring at me from across the room for hours now.

"Seriously," I said, "what's your problem?"

The cat tilted its head in the air, as if to acknowledge my question. Then it resumed its staring. I sighed. Talking to this thing was as good as talking to Cyborg. Actually, I think I'd rather talk to the cat.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some food," I told it, "ciao."

POV: MURDOC

That little bitch.

That little fuck had taken my key- it had to be him. He could make one or two mistakes here, who doesn't? But you don't steal from me and get away with it.

But how could he have found it? 2D didn't know, Noodle didn't, Russell didn't… so unless it was Cyborg?

No, that's crazy- I programmed her m'self. There's no way that big of a malfunction could happen. I grabbed a bottle of rum and began to drink.

Let Dante enjoy himself for another hour or two. Then I would teach him his lesson.

POV: DANTE

I walked downstairs, eating gummy bears as I went. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a blue figure waving at me.

"Hey," it said, smiling. It- it was the ghost!

I almost dropped my bag of gummy bears, I was so surprised. I recovered, stuffed them in my pocket, and approached the figure.

"Hello," I said, "what's your name?"

"Del," the voice said, still grinning.

"Del," I repeated, "so then, Del, could you tell me why your haunting me?"

"Naw man, I ain't haunting ya', I'm tryin' to help ya'!" Del said.

"Well, excuse me if I come off as a bit of a dick, but why should I trust you?" I asked.

"I know where Shawn and Rey are being kept," Del grinned.

My eyes opened wide- I had totally forgotten them!

"Wh- where?" I asked.

"They're being kept right below Noodle's room," he told me, "even _she_ don't know. Look man, I dunno how ta' get down there, you'll have to figger dat on your own. By the way, keep an eye on that cat. Got some crazy mojo comin' from that thing, you dig?" with that, Del vanished.

"Thanks for nothing," I muttered to myself. I stood there for a minute, then pulled out my bag of gummies and resumed eating.

POV: MURDOC

I threw my rum bottle at the wall, then watched it shatter. I gritted my teeth, then took a deep breath. I couldn't kill Dante. Much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I had already sold his soul, and to go back on that deal would mean disaster. No. Just shake him up a little. If he broke a bone or two? Too bad. When I got done, he wouldn't be as much of a pretty boy anymore.

"Cyborg!" I called.

"Yes master?"

"Get your nightstick," I growled, "and follow me."

POV: Dante

2D and I laughed and joked, until we heard a knock at the door.

"Who's dat?" 2D asked.

Cyborg kicked open the door, then stepped to the side. After a moment, Murdoc strolled in from behind her.

"Dante," he hissed, "where is the key?"

My mouth dropped. How did he know?

"Key?" I asked, "What key?"

But that was the wrong answer; as soon as I said it, Cyborg marched over, and punched me in the face. My head snapped back, and the pain was excruciating.

"Lay off 'im, Muds!" 2D shouted. Cyborg took a step towards him, and he whimpered and cowered in the corner.

Nice, 2D. Real nice. Remind me to confiscate your man-badge when I get out of this.

"Where," Murdoc asked, "is the key?"

"The fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

Cyborg pulled out- was... was that a nightstick?

The next thing I knew, I was clubbed in the gut, and hit in the back of the head several times. Murdoc asked again. I didn't reply; I couldn't. It hurt too much to even think. Once again, Cyborg commenced her beating. 2D began to shout something, and I was vaguely aware of Noodle's presence, who was also shouting something.

"Look at me," Murdoc ordered.

I raised my head, but I could only open my right eye. My face felt swollen and bloody, and I thought my nose was broken.

"Where is it?" Murdoc asked again.

"P-p-p-… pocket," I stammered.

Murdoc smiled, then Cyborg reached into my pockets and fished out the key. She handed it to Murdoc.

"Good boy," he said, now smiling.

I smiled back. At least now the beating was over.

Then Murdoc gestured to Cyborg, who threw me to the ground. The she climbed on top of me, and began to hit me in the face until I blacked out.

When I came too, I was on the roof with a rope tied to my wrists.

"Well," Murdoc said, "now it's time for your punishment. Don't worry, I assure the rope is attached securely."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I soon found out. Murdoc kicked me in the back, and I plummeted off the top of Plastic Beach.

Finally I stopped, but when I did, the pain of the rope digging into my wrists was unbearable.

And so I hung there, face smashed, ribs broken, and wanting to die.

Then Murdoc called, "See you in thirty-six hours!" And I blacked out.


	12. Grey

Hours after I had been beaten, I was finally able to open both of my eyes- I couldn't see out of my left one, though, which alarmed me. Russell had seen everything that had happened on the roof. While he didn't say anything to me, (though even if he did, I wasn't sure if I would be able to talk,) he came and sat by me, which was nice of him I guess.

My wrists hurt the most, though. The feel of the rope digging into them was hell. An hour or so after I was able to open my eyes, a small stream of blood began to drip from my wrists.

It was around then I started to cry- I was probably going to die up here. There was no way I could last 36 hours with this kind of physical trauma- there was just no way. To make things worse, I couldn't reach the bag of gummy bears in my pocket either.

So I just hung there for hours, trying to cope with the pain and not die. If I ever made it out of here, which I was now certain I wouldn't, I resigned to suing Murdoc so bad he wouldn't be able to afford a packet of ramen. I would also make him give me Cyborg, so I could smash each individual part of her with a baseball bat.

Oh yeah- if I made it out of here, Murdoc would have hell to pay and then some. But I wouldn't make it out of here. I had lost the key, which would have been the only escape I could have possibly had.

Shawn, Rey and I were all going to die here. All for a stupid little album.

Still, the whole thing didn't sit well with me. I wasn't that brilliant of a singer. I was good, but not as good as David Bowie or Frank Sinatra. No- this didn't make sense. Murdoc could have easily kidnapped someone who was much better than I. Things weren't adding up- unless Murdoc really did think I was a brilliant singer.

But if he did, he wouldn't have let Cyborg hit me in the face and around the throat, would he? My vocal cords could have permanent damage at this point.

Two and two weren't making four- I wasn't sure exactly why, but I needed to find out. But how? Who could I trust on this island? Del? 2D? Noodle? No. None of them were to be trusted. Everyone on this island was an enemy, with the exceptions of Shawn and Rey. But I didn't even know where they were, if they were even alive. If Murdoc was capable of doing this to me, it was no stretch of the imagination he could have killed them and not thought twice about it. I couldn't be sure of anything here. All I really wanted was a drink.

Yes, wouldn't it be great to set things back to the way they were before I was brought here?

_One Year Ago…_

_I lay on my bed, scotch in hand, not think much of anything. How could she have done this to me? I heard the phone ringing, but I let it go to voicemail. _

_I heard Shawn's voice say, "Man, you alright? This is like the tenth time I've called you, you need to pick up, bro. Everything will be fine, alright? Why don't you shoot over to my place to watch a horror movie or something? I-"_

_But then the messaging machine cut his voice off. The phone began to ring again. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. I stopped when I felt a drop of blood hit my face. I looked at my hands, and saw my wrists were slit. Great- I must've been so drunk I tried to off myself._

_Or maybe I'm drunk now, and that happened while I was sober._

"_Dante," Shawn said again, "You have to pick up-"_

_I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry._

"C'mon, time to wake up," Murdoc said, shaking me.

I opened my eyes. I was no longer hanging, but my wrists were practically torn to shreds, and my entire body ached. I would've spat in Murdoc's face, but I couldn't muster the strength to.

I seemed to be lying on the roof. It was midday, and there was a cool breeze which would have been pleasant under any other circumstance.

"He awake?" asked 2D.

"Looks like it," Murdoc said, "go get Cyborg to patch him up. Don't want him dying on us, do we?"

2D did as was told, and a moment later Cyborg carried me to my room. She left, and then returned with medical equipment. She bandaged my cuts, put ointment on my wrists, and gave me an ice pack for my head.

"Nothing's broken," she droned to me, then left the room.

At least there's that, I thought.

An hour later, when I had recovered some, 2D and Noodle came up to see me.

"We're really sorry about that, mate," 2D assured me.

"Whatever," I hissed.

"We are!" 2D said.

"Yeah?" I asked, "Then where the fuck were you when I was getting my brains beaten out?"

2D winced as if hit. "That's not fair," he told me.

"No? Well, no one's telling you to stay here with me," I growled.

2D looked like he might cry, then got up and left the room.

Noodle looked at me in shock. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

I didn't answer, but instead walked over to my mirror. I examined my left eye- the cornea had turned light grey.

"We're your friends," Noodle told me, "we're here to help-"

"Get out," I hissed.

Noodle gave me the same look 2D had.

"Do I have to say it in Japanese? _Get out!"_ I barked. Noodle looked me over, then rushed out of my room.

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

The purple cat waltzed into my room, gazing at me. Let it look.

The cat strutted over to me, then jumped into my lap. It looked up at me and purred.

"The fuck are _you_ so happy about?" I asked.

The purple cat did not reply; just sat there, purring.


	13. Friday the Thirteenth

Author's Note:

I've got some bad news- due to forces out with my control, I will no longer be able to update as often. Try not to cry! I know, it sucks, but I should be able to manage once a week, or at least every other week.

On the bright side, let me point something out- the day this chapter was published is Friday, May thirteenth. And this is also the thirteenth chapter, so that means the thirteenth chapter was published on Friday the Thirteenth! Pretty epic! =D So yeah, here's the F13 special, as promised.

POV: Cyborg

Error

System malfunction

Area Hostile

Initiate Termination Mode

POV: Murdoc

"Cyborg!" I yelled, "Wot's all that yapping? Shut the ruddy hell up!"

Cyborg stared at me for a while, then went back to her gibbering.

"Get out of here, then," I said, "if you won't shut up!"

Cyborg obediently left the room. I sighed, and took a drink of rum.

"Things are going to hell here," I muttered, taking another drink.

Moments later, Cyborg returned to the room holding a butchers knife.

"Oi- what the bloody hell are you doing?" I demanded.

Cyborg took a step towards me. I growled, and threw my rum bottle at her face.

The bottle shattered, and the rum seeped into her circuits, causing sparks to fly out. A moment later, she fell to the ground.

"Hmph," I snorted, then went to bed.

POV: Jarred

I knocked on the door in front of me. I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. But I was very hungry, so I figured I would see if anyone lived here.

It was a desolate island of sorts; you could barely see anything from here. I knocked again, and louder, until at last someone answered the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he snapped.

"Um… Name's Jarred… look, I don't know how I got here, but I was wondering if you could help me out," I replied.

"Sure thing," the man said, "hold on."

He disappeared. I waited for a minute or so, then a canister landed at my feet. I looked down at it, then it exploded, green gas floating everywhere.

I began to feel very drowsy… then I fell to the ground, blacked out.

POV: Murdoc

Great. Another one. Some little twit whose gone and gotten himself lost. No matter. I'll lock him up with all the others, and be off to bed.

POV: Cyborg

System Reboot

Termination Mode Active

Warning Severe Facial Damage

Must Find Facial Protection

POV: Murdoc

Well, that was all done then. What was one more person locked away in my basement, eh?

I was just about to enter my room when I saw Cyborg standing a few feet from me, wearing a hockey mask.

"What the ruddy fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped, "Stop acting like a little freak!"

I rolled my eyes, spat, then walked into my room.

POV: Dante

I woke up, but it had to be at least twelve in the morning. After a few hours of sleep, I kind of felt bad about what I had said to 2D and Noodle. Meh, they'll got over it. I got up out of bed and began to make my way to the bathroom. I was nearly there when I noticed Cyborg standing in the door way, gazing at me.

"Hey, Cyborg," I yawned, then went in.

When I got out, Cyborg was no longer there. I shrugged. At this moment I was feeling very hungry, and I was out of Gummy Bears. I decided to go down to the kitchen to get some.

"Damn it!" I growled, fumbling with the bag. I couldn't open it! "If only I had a knife or something," I muttered.

I turned to leave, and saw Cyborg standing behind me, with a butcher's knife raised in the air.

"Thanks, Cyborg," I said taking the knife. Actually, a pair of scissors would have been better, but whatever.

I finally got the bag open, handed the knife back to Cyborg, and went up to my room.

POV: Cyborg

Termination Failure

Target Out Of Range

New Target Acquired

POV: Murdoc

"That's it, Cyborg. System restart. Now!"

POV: Cyborg

System Restart

Rebooting

Rebooting

Systems Online

POV: Murdoc

"There we go," I told Cyborg, taking the knife from her, "now be a good girl and go get me a rum." Cyborg rushed off, and I heard another knock at the door.

"What the bloody fuck is going on tonight?" I moaned.

I opened the door, and on the balcony stood a man in a trench coat and hockey mask, holding a bloody machete.

"Is it Halloween already?" I asked, surprised.

The man lowered the machete, and cocked his head at me.

"Um, hold on. I guess maybe Cyborg will give you something. Cyborg! Give this little fellow a piece of candy, will you?" I called.

Cyborg rushed down, grenade in hand.

"Cyborg! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Candy," she said, looking at me. She then handed the grenade to the man, who looked down at it, confused.

A moment later, it went off.

"Great," I muttered, "Cyborg, clean this up."

Author's Note:

Not too good, I know, but keep in mind it's like one in the bloody morning where I live. So, anyway, happy Friday the Thirteenth! =D


	14. The Epic Adventures of Dante and Murdoc

As soon as I woke up, I went over to the mirror and looked at my eyes. My left had turned to a significantly deeper grey. In contrast to my right eye, which remained blue, it actually looked pretty cool.

Not a moment later, I heard a knock at my door. I wasn't sure who to expect, but it turned out to be Murdoc.

"Hey mate," he said, "look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I need your help."

I snorted. "Get Cyborg to do it."

"She… malfunctioned. She's charging up and all right now. But I can't trust 2D or Noodle to do it," Murdoc told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Noodle's quite angry at me, and 2D is very anti-violence, you see," Murdoc explained.

"Um, what sort of violent things might we be doing?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Murdoc laughed, "it's nothing too major."

"What's in it for me?" I asked Murdoc.

Murdoc thought it over for a moment.

"How about," he started, "_this_." I saw Murdoc swing his hand, then it all went black.

When I woke up, I was in Murdoc's car, speeding along a deserted road.

"Where the fuck are we?" I demanded.

Murdoc turned to me. "Oh, you're up. Well, I can't tell you where we are yet. But don't worry, we'll be back at the island soon enough, mate."

I sighed, and leaned back in my car seat. A moment later, I heard a shout and a bang coming from what seemed like the trunk of the car.

"Murdoc! What the fuck did you do?" I shouted.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? There's someone in the goddamn trunk!"I yelled.

Murdoc looked in the rearview mirror, and grumbled. I slipped my head through my window, and looked behind us.

"_What the fuck did you do?_" I shouted at Murdoc.

Behind us was a white BMW convertible, speeding after us.

Murdoc grumbled something, then shouted, "DUCK!"

I did as was told, then heard the sound of glass shattering, and saw spear fly into the dashboard.

"Looks like they've got spear guns," Murdoc grumbled, "Dante, open the glove compartment; there should be a .45 in there."

Sure enough, there was. I pulled it out and saw it was loaded.

"Be a dear and blow out their front tires, would you?" Murdoc asked.

I sighed. I really didn't enjoy this sort of thing, but it looked like kill or be killed. I leaned out the window and aimed the gun. I fired once, and blew out the front license plate.

"Damn!" I hissed, then pulled my head in just in time to dodge a spear.

I aimed again, and then successfully blew a hole in one of the tires. The car slowed down, but only slightly. I groaned, then aimed again.

I blew out the other wheel, but the car kept on coming!

"Hurry up!" Murdoc ordered.

"I'm trying!" I shouted, "But they just keep coming!"

"Get the windshield!" Murdoc told me.

I aimed once more, and then fired at the windshield.

The windshield shattered, and the car swerved out of control. Finally, they spun off the road and into some large rocks.

Murdoc cheered, and then sped up.

I smiled, then slid back into my seat. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment. I felt the car jerk forward violently, and I bolted upright to see Murdoc had driven off a cliff, and we were falling into the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted.

Had Murdoc lost his bloody mind? Kidnapping, car chases, and now suicide? It couldn't end like this! I'm far too pretty to go out like this!

Just before we hit water, Murdoc slammed a button concealed beneath the steering wheel.

I closed my eyes, and waited for death.

But death didn't come- when I opened my eyes again, we were sitting in a submarine.

That's right! The car could transform! I had totally forgotten!

"Thought we were gonna die, did 'ya?" Murdoc laughed.

I laughed too. Sometimes that's all you could do. I relaxed, then asked Murdoc, "So, what was this all about, anyway?"

"I had to pick someone up," Murdoc explained, "you'll meet 'em later. Right now we have to get home."

Home- funny Murdoc should use that word. Plastic Beach wasn't my home, and it never would be. But right now I was too tired to correct Murdoc, so I just gazed out the window.

It was surreal here, under the water; it was very pretty. I watched in wonder as a group of jellyfish swam by us. I saw other assorted water-life. I saw coral, fish, octopi, you name it. I was still looking when Murdoc gave a shout.

I turned and saw a huge shark- bigger than the robot in Jaws- coming straight for us. It smashed into the boat, and Murdoc flew out of his seat and smashed his head on the metal flooring. I saw a pool of red blood form from under his hair, and yelped.

I went over to help him, then remembered the shark. SHIT! What the hell was I supposed to do?

I looked out of my window and saw the shark pass by. If I didn't know better, I would say it was almost… grinning.

I dashed out of my seat and over to Murdoc's. I looked below the control panel.

"Yes!" I cried, pulling out a medical kit.

I rushed over to Murdoc, and got the necessary medical supplies out. I was about to bandage his wound when a thought came to me: why not let him die? I could just turn this thing around and find a way home.

I hate to say it, but I honestly thought about this option for a while. I managed to shake it off, though.

I had just finished taking care of Murdoc when the shark rammed us again. I didn't have time to wake up Murdoc; I had to pilot us the hell out of here myself.

POV: 2D

"Ay Noodle!" I called.

I heard her open the door, and turned to face her.

"You know where Dante and Muds are?" I asked.

"Who cares?" she spat.

"Oh c'mon, don' be mad at 'im. Did you see the state he was in? I don't blame him for being angry," I told her.

She turned and left the room, ending the conversation. I sighed.

"Oh well," I said, "at least I get some alone time then."

POV: Dante

I looked at a few maps, then managed to figure out where we were. Plastic Beach was around half an hour's ride away, assuming we kept up speed and, you know, didn't die.

I managed to avoid the shark for about ten minutes, but that's when things got problematic- the thing rammed head on into the side of the submarine. That wouldn't have been so bad if five or so leaks hadn't sprung.

"Fuck!" I cried. I looked at the leaks, and surmised that we would probably be dead in ten minutes. Give or take.

POV: Shawn

"That fucker probably left and forgot about us," I muttered, "or he's dead."

Rey said nothing. Another person had been locked down here with us. It was a younger kid claiming to be an amateur writer, but he didn't say much.

" We need to get out of here, Rey. We need to get out of here fast."

"You think I don't know that?" Rey jeered, "We don't have any way to get out."

I sighed. Rey was right.

POV: Dante

Water was up to my knees, now, and we were nowhere near plastic beach. I was forced to speed up a great amount, but I could barely tell where I was going. The only plus was that I had lost the shark. I had already propped Murdoc up in the passenger chair, so he wouldn't drown. I couldn't be sure what had happened to the person Murdoc had kidnapped. Right now I just had to do what I could, and hope for the best.

Minutes melted away, until the water was up to my chest. I had no choice- I put the submarine to its maximum speed. The water filled up faster, now reaching my shoulders. I closed my eyes.

So this really would be how it ended.


	15. Lucky

The Submarine crashed into something, and my head slammed forward. When I got the strength to look around, I saw that the water flooding the submarine was turning red with blood, though whether it was mine or Murdoc's I couldn't tell.

"Bye, Mudz," I mumbled, then passed out.

_About a Week Ago…_

_My voice echoed around me when I was done singing. I closed my eyes, taking a moment to try and relax. It didn't work._

_I threw my microphone against the wall, and picked up a nearby bottle of scotch. I took a gulp, then sat on the floor._

_Fuck._

_What was wrong with me?_

_I couldn't do anything anymore. Anything except drinking, I mean. I couldn't sing, couldn't write, couldn't play a videogame if I wanted to, and I definitely wasn't doing well with my social life._

_I don't know whether it was HER fault or not- it had been such a long time ago, it couldn't have been bothering me that much, right?_

_I took another gulp of scotch, and then threw the bottle. It shattered, and alcohol spilled everywhere. I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket and lit it. At least it was better than cocaine or something._

_I sat smoking for a few minutes when my phone rang._

"_Yeah?" I answered._

"_Hey Dante," Shawn said, "I'll be at the studio in a little bit, but Rey couldn't come. I'm bringing lunch, you want anything?"_

"_Uh, sure. Just get me a couple burgers or whatever. See you in a bit," I said, and hung up._

_Great, Shawn was coming. The last thing I really needed was to be with anyone. I really just wanted to be alone. I'd have to clean up the Scotch, too. I had told Shawn and Rey I was off drinking, but I really wasn't and probably never would be. I honestly couldn't care less if I drank myself to death, at this point._

_I really needed to get it together. _

_I was about to get some paper towels to wipe up the mess when a green canister was thrown to my feet. I would have looked to see who it was, but a second later the canister opened and green gas poured out._

_I began to feel dizzy, then lost consciousness. _

I awoke to see Cyborg leaning over me, her lips pressed to mine.

"Mrpgh!" I grumbled, and pushed her off, "What the fuck was that?"

"We thought you drowned," Murdoc told me matter-of-factly. He seemed recovered, at least.

"So you have a robot give me mouth to mouth?" I demanded.

Murdoc shrugged, "Well, at least you're alive. My submarine's a bit banged up though, thanks to you."

"If it hadn't been for me, we'd both be dead!" I snapped at Murdoc.

"Well, you still could have done a better job of it. The guy I had locked up in the back nearly died- we got him out just in time," Murdoc snorted.

My face turned red. Could have done better? And where were YOU, Mudz?

"Wait, so who is it, anyway?" I asked Murdoc.

"You'll see in time," Murdoc said, examining his fingernails, "but I think you should probably get washed up and ready for dinner. Cyborg's going to start cooking now."

I sighed. I had pretty much saved this man's life, couldn't he be a bit more grateful?

"Wait, so who pulled us out of the water when we crashed the sub?" I asked Murdoc.

"Cyborg," he told me, "but that's not important. Go do as you were told, I have something very important to tell everyone."

After my shower, I laid down on my bed for a few moments, resting. I had nearly died today- but I didn't feel very shaken up. I gazed into my mirror for a while, but I don't know what I was looking for.

After we had eaten for a few minutes, Murdoc stood up.

"Well everyone," he said, "I have an announcement to make."

We all turned our focus on him.

"The person I have brought home with us from our little trip today was Jeff Probst," Murdoc grinned, "You see, the next season of Survivor is going to be shot here, an we're all going to be contestants."

2D and I jumped a little, while Noodle shook her head.

"You can't be serious," she told Murdoc.

"I'm not," he said, grinning, "okay, the real announcement, then. We do have someone very important on the island, though it isn't Jeff Probst."

"Who is it?" 2D asked through a mouthful of food.

Murdoc smiled.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Noodle snapped.

"Presenting," Murdoc cried, "Lucky!"

At that moment, a man around my age walked into the room grinning. He was a bit taller than me, had blonde hair, and was pretty good looking. I already didn't like him.

"Hello everyone," he cheered, "Murdoc had given me the honors to work on the new album with all of you."'

2D sneered. He must have had the same thought as me.

Lucky's eyes wandered to Noodle.

"Ah, Murdoc," he began, "you didn't tell me I would be working with someone as beautiful as this- I don't know how you can expect me to get anything done."

Noodle giggled.

2D gave Lucky the death glare, but either he didn't notice or pretended not to.

Either way, I didn't trust this guy. He was kidnapped and almost drowned to death in someone's car-submarine, but he was acting friendly and cheerful. In my book, that wasn't normal.

When I had returned from my thoughts, Lucky was quoting Shakespeare for Noodle, who loved it. 2D's face had turned a bright crimson, and Murdoc just smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know much about Lucky, but I knew two things: one, I had an insane craving for English muffins; and two, he was probably trouble.

"Dante," Murdoc told me, "Lucky will be moving into your room. You'll have to move in with 2D."

2D kept his focus on Lucky and Noodle.

Hm. 2D seemed really miffed about this.

"C'mon," I said, slapping him on the shoulder, "why don't you help me bring my stuff down to your room, then?"

He nodded, but his eyes did not leave Lucky and Noodle until they were out of sight.

2D gave a big sigh.

"I know," I said, "I was kind of hoping it would really be Jeff Probst."


	16. Pankeki

"Rise and shine!" Lucky called.

I grumbled, then made my way off of the sofa I was sleeping on. I had decided to sleep in the studio instead of in 2D's room- he nearly kept me up all night bitching about the damn whale.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Breakfast!" Lucky cheered.

I grumbled, and then followed him downstairs where everyone else was already eating pancakes and bacon. It looked too good to be cooked by Cyborg.

"Who cooked?" I asked, sitting down.

"Lucky did," Noodle gushed.

Of course he did. Prince fucking charming, am I right?

"Thas' great," 2D growled.

The pancakes were good, and the bacon was better. But I still didn't trust Lucky; something was just off about him. It was clear 2D didn't like him talking to Noodle, but I think that may or may not be for a totally different reason.

Either or, after breakfast Murdoc announced that we would begin recording for the album tomorrow. We would try to get one song done in the next five days- Murdoc was saying it would be difficult to pull off perfectly.

It was to be 2D and I singing, Murdoc on bass, Noodle with lead guitar, and Lucky with drums and backup vocals.

It sounded interesting enough, I guess.

"Why can' Russell be on drums?" 2D asked.

"He's too big to even come inside," Murdoc explained, "Lucky is the best drummer in America; he'll be the replacement until then."

Best drummer in America? Well now. I don't think that's truly what Murdoc believed, and it definitely wasn't true.

"Oh please," Lucky smiled, "surely I'm not the best, though I'd like to think I am rather good."

2D grumbled something, and then excused himself from the table. I shrugged, and finished eating my meal as Lucky told everyone else all about himself.

His story was so cliché it made me sick. Apparently he was brought up in a wealthy family, and was supposed to inherit the family business. Turns out he was nothing like everyone else in his family, and his real 'passion' was in music, and blah blah blah. So he ran away from home after graduating high school and became a street musician in New York.

I could tell that at least the last part wasn't true; Lucky wouldn't have been able to survive a day on the streets of New York, and I would know. I grew up there originally, and people there probably would have taken advantage of Lucky or mugged him or whatever. That's why I tried to keep in good shape while I lived there; so that kind of thing wouldn't happen to me. Mostly, it worked.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore of Lucky's story.

"That's beautiful, Lucky, but I think I'm gonna go take a walk," I said, rising from the table.

"Why don't you take Lucky and Noodle with you?" Murdoc grinned, "You two can give him the grand tour."

I sighed, and glanced over at the two.

"Of course!" Noodle said, nodding, "Come on, Dante."

"Fine," I muttered, "whatever."

"Can we bring Pankeki?" Noodle asked Lucky.

"Pankeki?" I asked.

"You know," Noodle said, "my cat."

"You…. Named the cat Pankeki?"

Noodle ignored this.

"Sure," Lucky grinned, "why not?"

"Paneki!" Noodle called. Sure enough, a moment later the purple cat appeared, meowing at Noodle. She picked it up, then said, "Let's go, Lucky." He followed her out of the room.

"Aren't you going with them?" Murdoc asked me, snidely.

"No," I told him, "Lucky's a total idiot. Do you really believe his bullshit story? I mean, come on here, Murdoc."

"C'mon now," Murdoc said grinning, "Lucky's a good guy, and a good musician. Why else would I 'ave brought 'em here?"

I squinted at Murdoc. He was giving off a vibe that said he knew something I didn't, and frankly it was bothering me.

"I don't know," I said, "you tell me."

Murdoc just smiled. We stared at each other for a moment, and I left the room.

I looked down the hall, and saw Noodle and Lucky walking together. Noodle was having a fit of giggling, and Lucky was grinning about something.

I turned and walked the other way, noticing Pankeki was now keeping pace with me.

"Hi there," I said.

"Hello," Pankeki replied.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the-" I stammered. Did…. Did that cat just talk?

Pankeki looked around the hallway, then turned and ran, meowing.

I stared after him, my mouth hanging wide open- cats don't talk.

But wait- this was Plastic Beach!

I sighed, and shook my head. Maybe I was just losing my mind. That seemed to make more sense.

I walked down the hall, trying to forget what had just happened. I turned and took the lift to the study, where Lucky and Noodle already were. How did_ they_ get up here so quick.

"Oh," Lucky said, "hello Dante."

"Hi," I replied, walking over to Murdoc's bookshelf.

"How did you enjoy breakfast?" he asked me.

"Fine," I said, trying to ignore him.

"It's nice out here," he said, "don't you think? And Noodle here is just the best."

"That's lovely," I said, though I heard Noodle resume her giggling.

"It is," Lucky agreed, "so tell me about yourself, Dante."

"Well, I was born in the year 1572. You see, boys and girls, I'm actually the Highlander. I'm waiting here until the time of the gathering."

Lucky laughed, "That's good, Dante."

"I'm serious," I said, staring him in the eyes.

For a moment he stopped laughing, and he looked almost worried.

"Anyway, Noodle," he said, "why don't you head downstairs and make a snack? We can have a picnic outside!"

"Sure!" Noodle agreed, heading out of the room.

Once she was gone, Lucky whispered, "She's mine. You and the blue haired freak remember that."

"Yeah?" I asked, "Well I think I have something for you to remember too."

"What would that be?" Lucky asked, once again resuming his pleasant tone.

"There can be only one."


	17. Puzzle Without Pieces

Later that night, I entered the study ready to get to bed when I noticed something off. It wasn't anything I could visibly see, just a feeling in my gut. I shrugged, then headed over to the sofa. I was just lying down when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I slowly got to meet feet, and made my way to the other side of the room. I still couldn't see-

Out of nowhere, a figure lunged out from behind me, and tackled me to the ground. When I turned and saw who it was, my heart stopped.

When I had passed out a few days ago, and Del had taken me out of my body, I remember seeing some sort of giant humanoid lizard in the bathroom.

That's who was on top of me now.

I struggled and tried to get away, but the thing was too strong.

It grinned at me, then held one of its claws in front of my face. Before I could react, it impaled my stomach using its claw. I let out a scream, and the lizard finally got off of me. It stood staring, then opened the window across the room, and climbed out.

I screamed for help, hoping someone would be awake to hear me.

To my surprise, it was Lucky who entered the room.

"Help!" I gasped, "I think I might be dying!"

Lucky looked me over for a second, then smiled. He turned and walked out of the studio.

"It's nothing, Noodle," I heard Lucky say, "Dante just had… a nightmare, is all."

I was so in shock I couldn't say anything. I struggled to get to my feet, and I rushed to the door. It was locked

How could a door like this be locked from the outside? I thought.

No matter. I rushed over to the lift, and got inside. I pushed a button to take me to Murdoc's room, but I saw that sparks were flying from the panel.

Someone had tampered with the lift.

I moaned and fell to the ground. I couldn't just sit here and slowly bleed to death.

"Someone!" I shouted, "Help! I'm hurt bad! I need… I need…"

_One Year Ago…_

"_-help, Dante. You really need help." I said it as gingerly as I could, but even over the phone I could tell by his voice that Dante wasn't listening._

"_Listen, Rey. I'll be fine," he assured me, "I'm clean now, except for the occasional smoke. No coke, no drinking. I'm doing better, really, I am."_

"_That's what you said last year," I mumbled._

_There was a pause before Dante replied, "Okay, yeah. I was messed up then but I'm not now. Alright? You're not my father, you don't need to hound me like this."_

"_You're acting like a little bitch, Dante. You have a problem; you need to talk about it. If you won't talk to me or Shawn, fine. But you DO need to see someone. I'll give you the name of my therapist, he really helped me when I-"_

_I heard the click over the line that meant Dante had hung up. I sighed. He was going to kill himself. He hadn't quit drinking. In fact, he had been doing it more than usual. I know he really did stop using cocaine, because he couldn't have gotten anymore if he had tried. He was too broke. _

_So if he didn't drink himself to death, he was going to get himself killed another way. A while ago, a girl approached Dante after we cut our first big deal. She claimed to be our biggest fan. I knew it was bullshit, but he bought right into it. He brought her home that night, and woke up finding his apartment nearly empty._

_I didn't think about what I did next. I picked my cellphone back up and called Sam._

_Surprisingly, she answered._

"_Yeah?" she asked, "what do you want?"_

"_I want you to fix Dante," I told her._

"_What, you think I could if I wanted to? I tried. I couldn't handle him. That's why I left. But hell, the kid couldn't handle himself. I'm surprised he ain't dead yet." Sam told me._

"_So am I," I sighed. We talked for a little while. WE were still pretty good friends, although we didn' speak much after she left. _

_We shot the shit a few more minutes, then said goodbye._

_I felt bad about Dante, I really did. He was a puzzle, really. He could have put himself back together, but didn't, and now he lost some of the pieces and just couldn't. _

_He used to be our leader; he was Icon. Now he was nothing: a broken man amidst his own private section of hell. A section he used to want to get out of. A section he was now content dying in._

_I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me. We used to think he would learn the hard way, but the truth was he wasn't going to learn at all._

_And what was he doing now? Whoring? Drinking? Gambling with money he didn't have?_

_There was nothing I could do anymore. _

_Nothing anyone could do._

_Dante was gone. _


	18. Shock the Monkey

[Author's Note: Sorry if the font/spacing on this chapter is a bit off. Long story short, I have to fix my other computer, and until its done I have o use another. Anyway, enjoy.]

"Wake up," Murdoc ordered, "no rest for the dead. Or, _near_ dead, in your case."

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a sofa in the studio, and Murdoc was standing a few feet away from me.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Not sure," Murdoc said thoughtfully, "Cyborg busted in here last night and found you bleeding to death on the ground. She patched you up well enough, I guess."

I looked down at my wound and saw it was, in fact, neatly bandaged.

I moaned, and tried to rise from the sofa. I managed to get to my feet alright, but as soon as I took one step I nearly fell over.

"You alright?" Murdoc asked.

Murdoc was concerned about my well being? _Murdoc_? Well, this was something new.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Murdoc cut me off beforehand.

"Because we're going to start recording today, as I've said, and I need you to perform your best," he told me.

Well. That explained it. I should have known Murdoc wouldn't have given a shit if it wasn't in _his_ best interest that I be okay.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I told him, now kind of annoyed.

"Good, then we'll start immediately," he told me.

"What? Can't I have breakfast first?" I asked.

"Of course not," he told me, "now get ready."

"But I'm starving!" I told him.

"Then you shouldn't have slept in," he told me.

"I was stabbed last night!"

"Well you should have thought of all this _before_ you got yourself stabbed."

I glared at Murdoc. It wasn't like I had gone up to whatever that thing was last night and said,

"Excuse me sir, but I have a recording session tomorrow, and I think it would be beneficial to my singing if you could just, you know, impale me with your claw or something."

"Whatever," I muttered, "whatever. Let's just do it then."

"Good," Murdoc said, grinning, "you get ready, and I'll get Lucky and the others."

I noticed how he had chosen to say Lucky and the others, instead of 2D and the others, or even Noodle and the others.

Suddenly I had remembered what had happened last night in better detail. Lucky had seen I was about to die, and left me in my room to bleed to death. I could have told Murdoc, but something made me hold my tongue. I couldn't tell anyone about it, yet.

Minutes later, Murdoc had returned with everyone else.

"Alright," he said, "Lucky, Noodle and I will go ahead and record. Dante and 2D, you guys will record vocals once we're done."

Then he, Noodle, and Lucky disappeared into the recording booth. I sighed, and sat back in my chair. Why had Murdoc woke me up so early if he didn't even need me?

"So, 2D, what's up?" I asked.

2D shrugged, and looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"C'mon 2D," I said, "we're both friends here. What's the matter?"

He sighed.

"It's Lucky," he said.

"Yeah, he's kind of a dick," I agreed.

"It's not that," 2D told me.

"Really?" I asked, "We're you hoping that badly Murdoc actually brought Jeff Probst here so we could be on survivor?"

2D shook his head again, "It's the way Lucky acts around Noodle," he told me, "have you seen them together?"

"Yeah," I said, "but I don't see why-"

Then it hit me. Why 2D had been so pissed about Lucky the first night he came here.

"Oh," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"I can trust you, right?" he asked, "you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not," I said.

Then Murdoc came outside.

"Dante, you're up first," he told me.

"Alright," I said, getting up. I still limped a little, but I felt recovered. Murdoc handed me my lyric sheet. I read it and grinned. It was a cover of the song "Shock the Monkey," by Peter Gabriel. I waved to 2D, then went inside.

POV: Lucky

"Hey 2D," I sighed.

Everyone else had left, and Dante was in the studio, so he couldn't hear.

"Hullo," he muttered.

"I'm feeling a bit glum myself, 'D," I said, sounding as depressed as I could.

"Why's that?" he said, apathetically.

"Oh, it's Noodle."

"What about her?" 2D asked, looking up hopefully.

"Well," I said, mentally grinning, "I saw her and Dante together the other day. I live for the dating game, but it's clear Dante has me beat."

"What?" 2D asked, shocked.

"I saw them hanging out last night. He's pretty slick, that Dante. I think she even went up to his room with him later," I told him.

"That's a lie!" 2D said, "Dante was hurt bad last night! Noodle couldn't have been with him!"

"That's what I thought," I told 2D, "but I saw her leave pretty early. Not that I'm saying they did anything, but if I were them, given the circumstances, I would act stealthy too."

The look on 2D's face told me he believed everything. Then Dante came out of the recording studio.

"Regardless of whether or not Murdoc likes that take," he began, "I'm going to grab something to eat. Later, guys." He then left the room.

I looked over at 2D, and saw him glaring at Dante.

Good. Just what I was hoping for.

POV: Dante

I began walking back to the recording studio, when I was met by 2D in the hallway.

"How could you do this to me?" he demanded, "I thought we were friends!"

"Um," I started, "what?"

"I trusted you!" he shouted.

I raised an eyebrow, now extremely confused.

"2D," I said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Noodle! Don't think I haven't seen you two!"

Now I couldn't put into words just how confused I was.

"2D," I said, "calm down-"

Don't tell me to calm down!" He shrieked, then gave me a rough shove.

I didn't fall, but before I could say anything else, he stormed past me, leaving me to gaze after him.

What the fuck just happened?


	19. Lucky's Plot

POV: Lucky

I stared at Dante from down the hall, grinning. That had gone over perfectly. 2D hadn't mentioned me , so it should take quite a while for Dante to put two and two together. By then, hopefully the damage would be done. The only thing that could ruin it all would be if 2D went to Noodle. But I'm sure I could prevent that easily.

Dante, you might not be dead, but what harm could you be without anyone by your side? Just a semi-recovered addict. Yes, I think it would be time to play that card, as well.

I know all about Kathryn, Dante. I know all about what happened three years ago.

I know all about you.

POV: Dante

Later that day, I waited in the recording studio for Murdoc, who emerged from the recording room a minute later.

"Great track, Dante," he told me, "but, um…"

"What?" I asked, offended he should think something would be wrong with my singing.

"I don't think I want to do Shock the Monkey anymore," Murdoc told me.

"Wh- why the hell not? I worked hard on that track!" I shouted.

"I know," Murdoc told me, smiling. Then he left the room.

I stared after him, royally pissed off.

"Ass," I grumbled.

A moment later, Noodle rushed into the studio.

"Hey,"I greeted. To my surprise, she greeted me back by grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"What the hell did you do to 2D?" she demanded.

"What?" I asked, "I have no idea-"

"Don't play dumb!" she shrieked, but let me go. "He's down there crying, you know! He wouldn't say much, but I know I heard your name!"

What the fuck was going on here? Did everyone simultaneously go insane?

"Noodle! I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!" I shouted.

"Oh, really?" she said, rolling her eyes, "you think 2D would lie to me?"

"I don't' know-"

"You better go apologize to him." she told me, "because if you think you can just barge into our home and do whatever, you're-"

"Oh, really, I BARGED in here, did I? Because, last time I checked, YOU assholes kidnapped me and my band!" I shouted, temper rising, "If anyone here should be angry or depressed, it's me! YOUR band isn't being held hostage, YOU didn't just get finished with detox, and-"

I took a deep breath. I was about to mention her name.

Noodle stood there, staring at me.

"And what?" she asked.

"None of your goddamn business, Sam." I muttered.

"My name isn't-"

"Shit." I moaned. Shit, shit.

This reminded me too much of the argument I had with Sam all those years ago.

Noodle stood staring at me for a while, but then left the studio.

What day was it when it happened?

_One Year Ago…_

_POV: Sam_

_So I decided to take Rey up on his advice. Maybe I could fix Dante. If I couldn't, no one could._

_I walked up the driveway, and knocked on his door. No answer. I tried the knob and found it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked in._

_It was too dark to see when I first entered, so I turned on a light. Dante was nowhere to be seen._

_I walked around the house, and finally came to his room._

_I gave a knock. No response. He was in there, alright. I knew it._

_I opened the door._

"_Jesus, Dante," I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth. He was lying on the bed, gun in his hand._

_He looked up at me._

"_Oh," he said, "hey."_

_I stood there, heart pounding._

"_Put the gun down," I told him._

_He smiled, then let the gun fall to the floor. I walked over, and sat down on the bed next to him._

"_Come on, Dante," I told him, "you wouldn't really do it, would you!"_

_He laughed at me._

"_Of course I would!"_

"_Then why didn't you?" I asked._

_He laughed again, but to me it sounded more like he was crying._

"_I tried. I even pulled the trigger," he told me, "but you know what?"_

"_What?" I asked, close to tears myself._

"_I forgot to load the gun," he said, tears now pouring down his face, "I was so fucking high, I forgot to load the gun."_

Authors Note:

Kind of a short chapter, yeah, I know. Just kind of a flashback thing. Anyway, things will probably start to get pretty dark in a couple of chapters. I mean, really, REALLY dark. So, yeah…

I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!


	20. Escape

"Alright," I shouted, "Fuck this! We're getting out of here today!"

Rey looked at me and sighed.

"And how are we going to do that?" he asked me.

"Um," I said, "I could… You know what? I'll just go out the door."

"I thought you said that door led to a drop," Rey told me, "and that that was how Dante was caught."

"So?" I demanded, "We both know I'm WAY more ninja than he could ever be!"

Rey sighed.

"Don't worry," I said, heading to the door, "I won't get caught."

I got off the ground, grinning. The drop hadn't been so bad, and now I just needed to find a way out.

I began to make my way along the beach, when I saw a small girl approach me. I was about to say something, when she pulled a gun and pointed it at my head.

I was led back inside, (innuendo not intended,) and into some kind of lift.

The girl pushed a button, and the lift jerked upward.

Okay, maybe I wasn't so ninja after all. But whatever. No big deal.

I looked over to the girl, and then to the gun. Actually, it might be kind of a big deal. That thing was definitely loaded.

Eventually the lift stopped.

"Out," the girl told me.

"Don't tell ME what to do," I snapped, "I'm the celebrity here."

Half a lie; I wasn't technically a celebrity, but this freak had no way of knowing that. She sneered at me, then aimed the gun at my face.

"Alright! Chill!" I shouted, putting my hands up. She smiled, then led me out. (Again, innuendo unintentional.)

We walked up some stairs, then we ended up in a small dingy room. She motioned for me to stop, then knocked on a huge door.

"Wot? Who's dat?" called a voice.

"Me," the girl replied.

"Hold on a moment," came the reply.

Then the door opened, and a green skinned man stepped out. He grumbled something to himself, then looked at me.

"YOU!" I shouted. It was the bastard who kidnapped me!

He looked at me for a moment, confused.

"Me?" he asked, "Who the bloody hell are you?" he snapped.

"The guy you kidnapped!" I shouted.

"Wot?" he asked, "I wouldn't have kidnapped you!"

"Then why the hell am I here?" I asked.

"I don't bloody know!" he shouted, "why are you here?"

"Because you kidnapped-"

"I wouldn't have kidnapped you, mate! I don't have any use for someone like you!" he told me.

I was somewhat outraged.

"Are you saying I'm not even worth kidnapping?" I demanded.

"Yes," he growled, "now sod off."

The girl looked at the green skinned man.

"Actually," she said, "you did kidnap him. He is in Dante's band."

"Oh," the man said, turning back to me, "oh. I guess I did."

"I told you!"

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing out here! Cyborg! Don't just stand there, eliminate him!"

The girl turned to me, and cocked her gun.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned and ran downstairs and into the lift. Luckily, the door shut before she could catch up and jump in with me. (How many innuendos is that?)

I pushed a random button, and tried to catch my breath.

POV: Dante

What was going on here? Seriously, things were getting worse than ever. 2D and Noodle had turned on me, and Lucky was never on my side. Murdoc needed me safe, but once the album was done? I'd probably be floating face down in the waters around Plastic Beach.

I walked down the hall, when the lift opened, and Shawn popped out.

"Dante?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Sh- Shawn?" I asked.

Shawn rushed out of the lift.

"They're trying to kill me! That green guy and the girl with the gun!" Shawn shouted.

"Wait- Murdoc's trying to kill you?" I asked.

"Is that the green guy?" Shawn asked. I nodded. "Then yes," he told me.

"Great," I said, "we better hide you somewhere."

"THERE 'E IS!" I heard Murdoc shout. I turned, and saw Murdoc rushing down the hallway, .45 in hand. Lucky was behind him, that bastard.

But Murdoc was running too quickly, because he tripped and the gun flew from his hand. It landed on the ground near my feet, and I picked it up, pointing it at him. I heard the someone from behind us, and I turned to face Cyborg.

Before she could react, I cocked the .45 and fired two bullets into her head. That seemed to do the trick, because she fell over and didn't get up. Shawn grabbed her gun, but kept it aimed at her.

I turned back to Murdoc.

"Put the gun down, mate," he told me.

"Let me and Shawn go, Murdoc. Try anything and I swear I'll shoot," I told him.

"You wouldn't," Murdoc said.

I moved the gun from Murdoc to Lucky and fired. The bullet hit Lucky just above the right kneecap. He howled, then dropped to the floor.

"Maybe you would," Murdoc said.

"Yes," I said, "I would."

Murdoc's face turned from green to red. By this time Noodle and 2D had arrived to see what had happened.

"Wot's going on?" 2D asked, panicked.

Suddenly, I had a very attractive idea. Shawn and I pop Murdoc and Lucky right there, knock out Noodle and 2D, then leave. But I wasn't a murderer.

"Just let us go, Murdoc," I hissed.

"Fine," he growled.

I put the gun in my waistband, then motioned for Shawn to follow me.

We finally arrived in the study.

"Well," I said, turning to Shawn, "I guess I better tell you everything then."


	21. Dante's Plan

When I was done telling the story, Shawn and I sat in silence, neither of us sure what to say.

Finally, Shawn broke the quiet.

"So what now?" he asked.

I thought it over a moment.

"Well," I said, "we have guns now. I guess we should bust out."

"Really?" Shawn asked, "Just like that, we'll magically escape?"

"No," I told him, "not magic. Really, all we'll be doing is firing a few bullets and stealing things. We'll have to get Rey too, I guess."

"You have a plan?" he asked again.

I sighed and told him my thoughts, which weren't too well thought out to begin with. We would leave the study, guns literally blazing, take out cyborg, and put two in Murdoc. Not enough to kill him- but then again, I wouldn't object if we accidently punctured an artery. After he was down, we would steal his keys, find Rey, then take the car-submarine out of here.

"Well, that's brilliant and all," Shawn said, "but how do we find Rey? Furthermore, I'm willing to bet that robot will have you down quicker than you can even draw your gun."

I also spotted a huge flaw in my plan: Russell. I had completely forgotten about him, although I seem to recall Murdoc sending him off the island for something. But if he was here, I felt certain he would try and stop us.

"It'll be fine," I told Shawn, "it's like those ridiculous video games you play. Just quick and easy stuff. The worst that could go wrong is we're jailed for murder- but we could plead self-defense."

Shawn looked at me, horrified.

"Okay," I said, "how about this- today, we just take out Cyborg, permanently. We need her out of operation if we're to escape, let alone survive."

"What do you mean we have to take her out if we want to survive?" Shawn asked me.

"Well," I figured, "Murdoc doesn't need us alive, and I'm sure he's still angry after that little stunt. I think, eh, two or three days before he sends up that thing to put us to sleep."

"He would do that?" Shawn asked me.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my wrists, "he would."

POV: Lucky

"Ow!" I shouted, "God damn it! I told you to fix me, not make it worse!"

"Stop being a bitch," Murdoc told me, holding up the bullet, "I got it out, didn't I?"

I grumbled in response, and he bandaged my leg.

"It's your own fault," he said suddenly, "I didn't hire you to fight for me."

"But Dante-" I began.

"-isn't the problem," Murdoc said flatly, "at least, not YOUR problem. 2D is YOUR problem. So until you've done what I asked, keep out of my sights."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me orders, grampa. I know what I'm doing- I'm just having a little fun." I muttered.

"Fun with Noodle, eh?" Murdoc asked me, smirking.

"Why?" I asked, "There a problem?"

"Do whatever you want with her or whoever else, excluding me. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Or you're done. Get it?" he asked.

I scowled, the nodded.

2D may have been what I was after, but Dante was going down first.

Then I would have Murdoc and Noodle for desert.

POV: Dante

I crept around the halls, gun in hand. I needed to find Cyborg, and quick. Shawn had stayed in the study, in case she decided to go there.

After hours of searching, I finally found her outside 2D's room. She raised her hand to knock, but before she could I fired four bullets into her head, and watched her collapse. She crumpled to the ground, and I smiled.

"Wot was dat?" I heard 2D ask from inside his room. I knelt over, picked up Cyborg, and carried her into the lift just in time for 2D to open the door and see nothing.

In the study, I lay Cyborg on the table.

"Here," Shawn said, handing me a hammer, "I found a hammer!"

He looked immensely proud of himself, so I decided not to say anything. Instead, I began to smash Cyobrg in the face, hoping I was breaking something important. Then I began hitting every part of her (for those of you with sick minds, yes, I just said that) and didn't stop until she was an unrecognizable mess.

"I think that's good enough," I told Shawn.

"Ya think?" he muttered.

I sighed, then turned to him.

"Come on," I said, "we better hide the parts so Murdoc can't put her back together again.

After Cyborg had been taken apart and her parts hidden, we took a moment to relax in the studio.

"So what's it been like wherever you were being held?" I asked.

"It sucked," Shawn growled, "the green guy came down twice a day to drop some food in for me and Rey. It usually wasn't anything very good- sometimes a fish or a small sandwich."

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded, "kinda."

"Then let's go steal some food," I told him, "be careful, and bring your gun. Who really knows what Murdoc's thinking?"

We had left the kitchen with some fairly good food, and had a big meal. We talked for a while, then decided it would be best to get some rest. I stayed awake while Shawn slept, in case Murdoc wanted to try anything funny.

But he didn't, and around three in the morning I found myself drifting off to sleep.

I yawned, and opened my eyes. The first things I noticed was how big Shawn was in comparison to me.

Shawn looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hi there, Mr. Kitty," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well meow to you too," he told me, "but I have to go find my friend Dante. He must have went to go get breakfast."

I looked down, and saw I had paws instead of legs. I screamed, then took off into the Studio bathroom. I hopped up on the sink, and looked into the mirror.

I- I was a cat!


	22. Wrong Contract

But…. But I couldn't be a cat! I was human! A ridiculously hot, semi-celebrity human! What the hell was going on?

I stared into the mirror, dumb-founded. I thought that it must have been some sort of dream, but it couldn't have been. They say once you realize you're in a dream, you wake up nine times out of ten. Just to make sure, I lifted up my paw and bit into it.

OW!

Yeah, I was awake, and my purple paw was throbbing.

Wait- purple… that meant… PANKEKI!

POV: Pankeki

I held my hands out in front of me, smiling. Well, it had worked better than I had thought. I turned to Russel.

"That worked well," I told him.

"Yeah," he replied, "told 'ya it would."

"Fascinating a human could possess such supernatural abilities. I thought you mortals were all the same, really," I said, amused.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Nah. My best friends a ghost," he told me.

"Oh? You mean Del?" I asked.

"Yeah, how do you-"

"He's been haunting this body for quite some time now. I have no time to explain why, I must carry out with the plan."

"Right," Russ said, "we can take later. You go take care of that Lucky now, you dig? I don't like him messin' around with my babygirl."

"Of course," I said grinning, "of course."

I walked down the hallway, humming to myself.

"Hey dante," I heard a voice from behind me, "I was sorta wondering if we could talk-"

Before the voice finished, I spun around and swung my fist. A moment later, I saw a blue haired man fall to the ground, unconscious.

Well, it was an honest mistake. Could've happened to anyone!

I continued my way to Lucky's room. When I finally arrived, I put my ear up to the door and listened intently. I heard Lucky talking- but Murdoc wasn't with him. It was Noodle. I smirked. I didn't care that Noodle was with him- let her interfere if she wanted.

I stepped back, lifted my foot up, and kicked the door off it's hinges.

I was quite amused. Though I was in a human body, I did not lose my strength.

I stepped into the room, and the two began shouting at me.

"Silence," I told them.

Perhaps they sensed my power- because they fell silent.

I walked over, grabbed Lucky, and lifted him up.

"Well?" I asked him, "Murdoc's plan? What is it?"

"His plan?" Lucky stammered, "I uh, don't know what you mean, Dante."

I put him back on his feet, and he took a deep breath. He smiled at me, then went to take a step back. Before he could, I gave him a quick backhand.

I was pleased to see that the smack had knocked out one of his teeth.

"Okay," I spat, "I suggest you start talking. You know the expression: 'Deny 'til you die'? I can tell you you really will die if you don't start talking."

Lucky looked up at me, hatred plastered all over his face.

"Noodle?" he said, "could you excuse us?"

"No," I said, "girl, if you move, you die. She's going to stay and listen, Lucky."

"Then I won't talk," he said, smirking.

"As you wish."

I picked Lucky up again, and began pulling him over to the window.

"Wait!" Lucky said, "Okay, okay! I'll talk!"

"That's what I thought," I smirked.

POV: Lucky

I told Dante everything. When I finished, he smiled at me.

"Good," he said, "now Russel will take you off the island."

He lifted me up, then pushed me through the window.

POV: Pankeki

"Dante!" Noodle shrieked, "What did you do?"

"Well," I said, "I lifted up Lucky and threw him out of the window."

Noodle rushed out of the room.

"Help!" she shrieked.

It's interesting that she still care about Lucky's well-being after what she had just heard about him and Murdoc. Brutal stuff- it was worse than I had imagined.

I thought it was just one soul at stake; but really, Murdoc thinks so too. When Lucky named the contract Murdoc had signed (Amon de Amondelum) I realized what he had unwittingly done.

The fool made a deal that would pretty much bring on the apocalypse. The contract he signed was not for another person's soul- it was for Murdoc's body. Satan was planning to rise again, and Murdoc was to be the vessel. Just goes to show you what happens when you sign a contract without reading it.

POV: Dante

I scampered down the hall, and saw Noodle rushing from Lucky's room, screaming. Curious, I walked in.

I screamed, but what must have come out was a meow.

Sitting on Lucky's bed was Pankeki, in MY body.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Oh," Pankeki said, looking at me, "don't worry, you'll have your body back soon."

All of a sudden, Murdoc rushed in, toting a gun.

Murdoc screamed, then fired at Dante- I mean, Pankeki?

What happened next was incredible. Pankeki raised his hand, and palmed the bullet out of the air.

Murdoc was almost as shocked as I was.

"Sonofa-" he began.

"Murdoc," Pankeki said, "call off the deal right now. You have no idea-"

Then Murdoc began shouting something.

"Fool!" Pankeki shouted.

Suddenly, two…

Well, I didn't know what they were. Some sort of demons, I think.

"Get him!" Murdoc shouted. Pankeki, dashed over to me, picked me up, then rushed past Murdoc and the demons, who immediately gave chase.

"What the hell?" Shawn shouted, now appearing in the hallway.

Pankeki lifted Shawn up and hoisted him of his shoulder without breaking pace.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" Shawn shouted.

"I don't know!" I tried to shout back, but again all that came out was a meow.

"Away from here," Pankeki told Shawn. Instead of taking the lift, Pankeki jumped straight out of the window at the end of the hallway.

Incredibly, he landed without trouble, and ran over to Russel.

"Russ!" Pankeki shouted, take us away from here.

Since Russell was so huge, he managed to scoop us all up into his huge hand and begin swimming away from the island.

I turned, and saw the demons at the end of the beach. They did not give chase.

"It's the salt in the water," Pankeki said, as if reading my mind, "minor demons such as that cannot cross salt."

Eventually, Russel stopped swimming, and he placed us all on his head. There was enough room up there to fit all of us and then some.

"So," Pankeki said to me, "I take it you'll want your body back, Dante."

I meowed.

Pankeki picked me up once again, and held me up to his- MY- heart. There was a flash of light, and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was in my own body!

"What the hell." Shawn said. It wasn't a question- he said it without emotion, then fainted dead away.

I put Pankeki down, and he looked up at me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I'll explain later," he said, "in the mean time, we all have to get away from the island."

"What about Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc?" I asked, "What about Rey?"

"Murdoc's vision has been clouded. As for 2D, Rey, and Noodle, we'll return to help them later. Russ?" he then asked.

"Yeah?" the man said.

"You know where to take us then?" Pankeki asked.

"Yeah, no problems there. The only thing I'm concerned with is our safety travelling," Russell responded.

"Check your pockets, Dante," Pankeki said, turning to me.

I did as I was told. In my pockets were two pistols, some ammo, two grenades, and a knife with a crystal hilt.

"That knife is special," Pankeki told me, "it can kill most demons. Your bullets have also been blessed, and they will be able to kill minor demons as well. The grenades, well, they're grenades."

"So what?" I asked, "Are we all going to play a game of Dante the Demon slayer?"

"If it comes to that, yes. However Russel and I have worked on a plan that should avoid minimum fighting. Really, there's only two targets we need to eliminate," Pankeki told me.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"Murdoc and the boogieman, obviously," Pankeki scoffed.

"We have to kill Murdoc?" I asked.

"No," Pankeki said, "YOU have to kill Murdoc. With that knife I gave you- otherwise he'll go straight to hell, and Satan will get his body anyway."

"Wait," I asked, "what's this about Satan wanting Murdoc's body?"

Pankeki sighed.

"Murdoc unwittingly made a deal that Satan would be able to use his body to rise to earth. If we don't stop it, everything in existence will promptly be wiped out," Pankeki said.

"Whoa whoa, how do you ACCIDENTLY sign a deal like that?" I asked.

"Murdoc was given the wrong blood contract. Had he actually read it, he would have known what he was agreeing to."

"What WAS he going to sign a contract for?" I asked.

"Well," Pankeki said bluntly, "he was going to exchange your soul for his."

I didn't gasp- frankly, I wasn't very surprised.

"Right," I said, "so what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow," Pankeki yawned, "I'll tell you everything. I'm much too tired."

"But-"

"TOMORROW." Pankeki said, closing his eyes.

Soon, everyone, including Russ was asleep. I stayed awake for a while longer, but eventually the sound of he water lulled me to sleep.


	23. Finale, Part 1

The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed. It was as if the night's sleep had washed away all that had happened within the last few days. I stretched, then looked around the room I was now in. Pankeki and Russel must have brought us to some sort of safe house or something.

I saw Shawn lying on another bed across the room from me, but neither Pankeki nor Russel were anywhere to be seen.

I got up, and walked around the room. There were three beds, a dresser, but nothing else. I walked over to a large oak door, and opened it. The door led outside, and walking out I saw Shawn and I were on an island. I made my way back inside and sat back down on my bed.

Soon after, Russel opened the door. To my shock he was no longer a giant. Well, he was still a giant, but I mean, not a GIANT giant. Not as giant as before. Compared to me, he was still a giant, but the point is-

Okay, nevermind. I'm sure you get my drift.

"Hey Russ," I yawned.

"Yo," he replied, walking inside. Pankeki strolled in too, looking mighty proud of himself.

"Well," the cat said, "you'll be happy to hear what Russ and I just found."

"What did you find?" I asked, not sure I actually wanted to know.

""We snuck back to Plastic Beach," Pankeki said, "and I found something we might be able to use to our advantage. You see, our dear friend Murdoc has no idea Plastic Beach was built on a nuclear bomb."

"What?" I asked.

"Plastic Beach was built from garbage, you know," Pankeki told me, "while the landmass itself was forming, a bomb just happened to get sucked into the island."

"How is that good news?" I asked.

"In case something goes terribly wrong," Pankeki told me, "we can just set off the bomb and blow Plastic Beach to hell."

"We'd get Noodle and Stu, first, of course," Russel said, glaring at Pankeki.

"Sure," Pankeki said, licking his paw.

"Oh, and Lucky's dead," Russel said. I couldn't tell, but I think he was smiling.

"How'd he die?" I asked.

"Maybe it was when I pushed him out of a window," Pankeki murmured.

"Hi five!" I told Pankeki, extending my hand.

The cat gave me a blank stare.

"Wait," I said, "so what was Lucky's part in all this?"

"Murdoc brought Lucky to the island to cause conflict between you and Stuart. To send someone's soul to hell, you need three people to help perform the ceremony. Murdoc and Lucky were two- they just needed Stuart to agree to it. He figured that with a little push, Stuart might be led to want to do something drastic. Lucky's job was to manipulate 2D into believing you were trying to steal Noodle from him," Pankeki explained.

"So that's why he was so pissed at me!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Pankeki said, "but you would have been safe nonetheless. I highly doubt Stuart's feeble mind is capable of true malice."

Russel nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan from here?" I asked.

"Simple," Pankeki said, "very simple. We'll be heading to New York to perform a hit."

"Could you elaborate?" I asked.

"Well," Pankeki said nonchalantly, "it's quite simple. It would appear a very powerful demon is in pursuit of one of your old friends Samantha. No big deal, really-"

"Sam?" I repeated.

"Yes, if you should prefer that name," Pankeki continued calmly, "so we'll have to head over there in a little while. If we take out the demon, it will be hugely beneficial to our cause."

"Sam?" I repeated.

"Yes," Pankeki said, now annoyed, "The demon is targeting SAM. If we don't kill the demon, the demon is going to kill SAM. SAM will be in deep trouble if we can't save SAM from the demon. So we better go help SAM-"

I couldn't feel my legs anymore- it was like I was floating in midair.

"Yo man, you okay?" Russel asked me.

"Let's go," I hissed.

"We must prepare-"

"NOW!" I shouted.

Pankeki looked at Russel and nodded.

Soon Russel and I were outside. Pankeki began muttering something, and soon Russel was a giant again.

"I will stay here with Shawn," Pankeki said, "in case anything appears here."

"Just get me to New York," I told Russel, "quick, let's go!"

"Alright," Russel said, "chill man. We'll get there in time. We just off the coast of Long Island."

"Do I look like I fucking care? Let's GO!"

I ran down the street, and up to Sam's house.

"Sam!" I shouted, banging on the door. "Sam! Open up! It's Dante!"

The door opened, and Sam appeared in the doorway wearing her nightgown.

"Dante?" she murmured.

I pushed her inside.

"Look," I told her, "you have to get out of here."

"Are you okay?" she asked me, "What's wrong? Where have you been?"

"No time-" then we heard something shatter in the house.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"Get back," I told her.

She didn't reply.

I walked through her house, and pulled one of the pistols Pankeki gave me out of my pocket. I made my way to the living room, which was the site of the sound.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a little girl with blonde hair standing next to the window.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Kathryn?" I whispered.

_Kathryn. She was my daughter. Her mother had left me after child birth- she hadn't been ready for a child yet. Neither had I; Kathryn was an accident. But the moment she was born, I had never been happier. _

_I knew it would be hard. Having a daughter didn't make my dreams of being a famous musician any easier. _

_Right now it was Shawn, Sam and I. We were happy together- and I got my mom to watch Kathryn while we practiced and played gigs._

_Shortly after I met Rey- it was funny. He tried to mug me after a show. I weight lifted a lot back then, so I was able to knock Rey back on his ass._

_He almost went to jail- but I dropped charges. I just felt so damn BAD for him. Just a poor man trying to make some money._

_He came over my house to apologize. We started chatting then he began fiddling with a bass guitar I had lying around. He was good- damn good. I let him join Icon- much to Sam's dismay._

_We played for a few more years after that. Rey became almost like a little brother to me. Sam and I weren't dating, but we both loved each other very much._

_Then came the night that changed everything._

_I was driving home from a gig when a fire truck passed me. I pulled over, let it by, then thought nothing more of it._

_I kept driving, and when I was close to home, a noticed smoke nearby._

"_Must be Janice," I thought, "God, I hope she's alright._

_Janice was my neighbor across the street. I assumed at the time the fire was coming from her house. I soon found out it wasn't- it was coming from my house._

_I wish I could put into words what happened next- it was all just a blur. _

_The only thing I could remember next was them pulling my mom out of the house. She was dead._

_But I didn't care. I wanted to know where my girl was- my little girl who had brought some much into my life._

_I asked all the firemen, all the onlookers- no one would look me in the eyes. The next thing I knew, the firemen pulled another body from the house._

_It was much smaller- too charred up to tell- but I knew who it was._

_I broke down and started crying in the middle of the street._

_The tabloids had a ball the next few weeks- all having their own little fun with my misery. I started doing drugs. They took some of the pain away. But they could never take it all away- nothing could._

_I attempted suicide literally dozens of times. Wrote suicide notes by the hundreds. I started illegal gambling, whoring, you name it._

_Rey, Shawn, and Sam were always there to pick up my pieces._

_I never thanked them for it- not once. I hated them for doing it._

_Couldn't they see I wanted to die? Couldn't they tell? God, I hated everyone and everything._

_Kathryn was gone- and there was nothing I could do about it._

"Dante," Sam said, "don't touch it, Kathryn is dead."

I took a step towards it.

"Daddy, why did you let me burn? It hurt, Daddy, it hurt soo much," Kathryn moaned.

"No," I said, "I didn't know, if I could have helped you I would have-"

"You didn't love me daddy," Kathryn said, "crying, "you let me and grandma burn."

"No," I told her, "I didn't-"

"YOU LET US DIE!" She shrieked, "YOU BASTARD! YOU LIAR! YOU SCUM!"

I couldn't respond, I just sat there, eyes watering.

"YOU FILTH!" The lizard shouted, grinning, "YOU WORM!"

I was paralyzed.

The lizard crept closer.

"You let her die," he whispered, "you failed her."

I heard Sam scream from the back of my mind. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. The lizard had me under its spell.

"See you at the beach," I heard it say, then Sam began screaming again.

Then I passed out.

"Yo," Russ said, "YO!"

I blinked.

"Russ," I said.

"We have to get to the island man," he told me, "it's about to go down!"

"I killed her," I murmured.

"What?" Russ asked, "Look, we don't have time for this, let's GO."

Next thing I knew, we were back at Pankeki's island.

"What happened?" The cat hissed, "why isn't it dead?"

"Somethin happened," Russ told him.

"It doesn't matter," Pankeki said, "we don't have time, we have to get there NOW!"

"Dante's-"

"I'm fine." I said.

Russel glanced down at me, surprised.

"Let's just go," I said, "I want to get this over with."

Pankeki nodded.

"See?" The cat boasted, "Even the idiot agrees with me.

"Shut up," I told it, "and let's go."

Pankeki looked like he was about to say something, but he decided against it.

"Alright," Russ said, "to Plastic Beach, then."


	24. Finale, Part 2

(A/N: Yes, this is it. The end, the finale, the… I ran out of synonyms for 'end'. Before we start, follow this link: .com/watch?v=uU-k5p29p9c, you'll need to listen to this song later for one of the scenes to have full effect. Anyway, thanks to love-is-free23 and sesshy for reviewing, as well as the few other reviewers who have popped in. I have enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Now, let's get on with it!)

"Land ahoy," Pankeki called.

I didn't need to look up; I already knew where we were.

"What's the plan?" Russel boomed.

"We'll all be on the lookout for Murdoc and the boogieman. If you find either of them, kill them. NO hesitations. Now, we each have a little side job. Russel, you keep Shawn safe and try to free Stuart, Rey, and Noodle. I will try to locate whatever the demons are using to appear here and destroy it, as well as securing a boat for our escape Russel won't be able to carry all of us once we get the others.. Dante- you find Sam, and get rid of that god-forsaken lizard, won't you?" Pankeki told us all.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll take care of it."

Pankeki nodded, and soon we were all off.

POV: Murdoc

"YOU BASTARD!" Noodle shrieked.

I smiled at her.

I wasn't such a bastard as she thought, really, I just wanted my soul is all. Although, this did seem to be a lot of bother over one measly little soul. I could understand if maybe it was the pope or something, but do we need dozens of demons prowling MY beach just for one man?

"Hush now," I told Noodle.

"You've gone too far, Murdoc," I heard 2D say.

"Shut up," I told him, "this won't take long, then we'll go back to making the album and we'll be rich again."

"This isn't just some thievery or something small, Murdoc!" 2D shouted, "This is MURDER!"

I turned around and punched 2D in the face.

"Shut up!" I shouted, "You think I don't know what I'm doing? I made you what you are! You too, girl! I AM GOD! I hold the power! The demons gave it to ME! I could have them take your souls for desert! But I won't, because you're my band! My friends!"

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I gazed out the window.

"Muds," 2D said, "you can call it off, it isn't too late."

"I've gone too far to turn back now," I told them, "they're all here already. It's too late- the demons will kill them, make no mistake- then this will all be over."

I snapped my fingers, and two demons appeared.

"Watch these two," I told them, "don't let them try anything."

AS I left the room, I heard 2D's voice calling out after me.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I sat down in the study, grabbed my favorite book, and poured myself a good glass of rum.

POV: Demon

I watched the blue haired man and the girl.

"So," I asked my brother, "I hear Satan may be incorporating free dental into our health plan."

"Really?" he asked me.

"Of course not, twit. WE don't even HAVE health plans."

He looked a little disappointed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door.

"I better go check that out," I said.

Before I got near the door, it was thrown open and a huge black man charged inside holding a knife.

Before I could say anything, it was jammed into head.

POV: 2D

"Russel!" I cried.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

POV: Dante

I crept into the kitchen, gun ready.

"Hello?" I called.

No response. Obviously.

I took a few more steps, then my heart nearly stopped. Sam was lying on the ground, but I could tell she was alive.

It was probably a trap- what if it was the demon, pretending to be Sam?

But once I got closer, I knew it wasn't- I just knew, somehow.

I lifted Sam up over my shoulder.

"Time to get you out of here," I said.

When I made it out side, I saw Pankeki really had secured a boat. I didn't know how, seeing that he has no opposable thumbs, but knew I didn't have long to wonder. It was just out of reach of the island. I knew it was so the demons wouldn't be able to cross the water, and was glad Sam would be safe in there.

I waded up to the boat, then hoisted Sam inside of it.

"You'll be safe here," I told her, even though she was unconscious.

"But you won't," I heard a voice say.

POV: Murdoc

I was just trying to enjoy my book when Russel, 2D and Noodle barged in. At second glance, I noticed russel was lugging an unconscious Shawn over his shoulder.

"Murdoc!" Russel boomed.

"Great," I said, "guards!"

To my surprise, it wasn't a few minor demons who came- it was the boogieman.

"Murdoc," Russel said, holding up a knife, "you can come with us, or you can die."

"Why would I do that?" I snorted, "just let them take Dante's soul, that's all they want."

"Fool," Russel shouted, "that's not what you signed a contract for! You signed a contract to let Satan use you as his vessel!"

"That's a lie," The Boogieman hissed.

"No it ain't, Muds," Russel said, "they gave you the wrong contract- look me in the eyes. I'm telling the truth."

"He's lying," The Boogieman hissed again.

I stared at Russel- he… he couldn't be telling the truth. But… he was.

"After all my years of serving you?" I said, turning to the Boogieman, "I… I thought…."

The Boogieman did not turn to face me.

"What have I done?" I whimpered.

"The fat one speaks lies," it growled.

Then Russel let out a great roar, and lunged.

I closed my eyes.

I heard an unearthly shriek, then I felt heat. I opened my eyes, and saw the boogieman was in flames, melting.

"YOU'LL PAY!" It shrieked, "WHEN HE RISES, HE WILL COME FOR YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YOU, MURDOC!"

With that, the Boogieman let out another shriek, then vanished.

"Is he-"

"Dead." Russel finished, "now let's go."

POV: Dante

The lizard grabbed me, then threw me onto the beach.

"You thought this would possibly end well?" It jeered, "that the good guys would win? Give me a break!"

I fired two bullets at the lizard- while they did damage and it began to bleed out, it did not faze him.

I threw the gun, then pulled out the knife Pankeki gave me.

The lizard let out a little gasp- but then smiled.

I blinked for a quick second, and then I was staring at Kathryn.

"Don't hurt me, Daddy!" she squealed.

I blinked.

"Dante!" I heard the shout.

I turned, and saw Pankeki standing a dozen or so feet away.

"That thing is not your daughter," he hissed.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kathryn laughed, "What are we, brother?"

Pankeki licked his lips.

"The Boogieman," Pankeki said, "is the incarnation of Murdoc's dark side- he has a light side too, somewhere. Dante, that lizard is you- he is your dark side. And I am the light- all parts of you that stand for good."

The lizard laughed.

I swallowed.

"Now that you've had your lesson," the lizard growled, still in the form of Kathryn, "it's time for you to die." Then he began to make his way towards me.

Pankeki hissed, then lunged at the lizard.

"Dante!" I heard.

I turned and saw Russel, Rey, Shawn, Noodle, 2D, some teenager, and Murdoc running towards me.

"Dante! We need to get Murdoc out of here! With the boogieman gone, we can still save him!" Russel shouted.

Then I heard a yelp, and I saw Kathryn throw Pankeki to the floor. Pankeki had a huge gash in his stomach, and was quite clearly dead.

I gasped- there was a huge pain inside my stomach.

The Lizard laughed.

"Like that? With that meddlesome cat dead, you shall die in good time," it chuckled.

I crumpled to the ground.

The others rushed over to me.

"Dante," Rey asked, "are you okay?" His eyes suddenly went wide. "Is that Kathryn?"

"No," I told them, "get on the boat."

"But-" Shawn said.

"NOW!"

They all got on.

I got to my feet, and stared at the girl. It was not my daughter. NOT my daughter.

"Get on man!" Russel called, "we don't have time for a final throw down! I rigged the bomb buried under the island, it's gonna go off in a few!"

"No," I said, "you don't have time. I do."

I twirled my knife in my hand.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GET ON THE BOAT!" Noodle shouted.

"No," I said, "if I'm going to die, I swear to god that thing is going down with me."

"Fool," the lizard said, "if I die, you die."

"Then I guess I'll see you in hell, huh buddy?"

I took a wobbly step forward.

"Daddy," the lizard said, in Kathryns voice once more, "please don't hurt me daddy. I love you, daddy, you're the best daddy-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

I rushed forward with the knife, and closed my eyes.

"Daddy," I heard a small voice say.

I opened my eyes, and took a step back. I had shoved the knife straight into the lizard-girl's heart. I blinked- it felt like my heart-

POV: Shawn

"DANTE!" I screamed, watching him fall to the ground

(A/N: que in the song I put the link too in the beginning)

I jumped off the boat and rushed over to him.

"No," I said, "God, no, no, no."

I kneeled down beside him, and felt his pulse. Nothing.

"No, no, no, no-"

I put my ear to his heart. Nothing.

"Please, no! C'mon man, c'mon! Don't- not like this! Please, not like this!"

Then Rey was next to me, standing silent.

I broke down, and began to cry.

"You're alive!" I shouted, "you're unconscious! In a coma- anything!"

I sat there, sobbing silently.

Then I felt a pair of hands grab me, and pull me away.

Then I was back in the boat, and we were moving away from the island.

"Anything," I sobbed again, and then the island exploded.

Epilogue

POV: Sam

I yawned, and looked around. I couldn't tell where I was immediately, but the sound of water clued me in- I must have been at the bottom of a boat.

I saw younger girl enter the room.

"You're awake," she said, "slightly surprised."

I nodded.

"Where's Dante?" I asked. All I could remember was he was with me in my house.

The girl walked over and hugged me, answering my question.

"Is he okay?" I asked again, just to be sure.

The girl didn't respond and I started crying. So did she.

We sat there for a while, crying together.

Finally, she got up, wiped my eyes for me, and said, "Come on, let's get you home."


End file.
